FOREVER CHANGED
by Darry'sQueen
Summary: Alternate ending to the bookmovie. It's my first Outsiders fic. Features the entire cast, more or less. Better summary inside.
1. LIFE OR DEATH

**FOREVER CHANGED**

ABOUT THE AUTHOR: Hello all, my name is Darry'sQueen (do you like my play on words?). I have recently rekindled my childhood obsession with The Outsiders. The year the movie first came out is when I first fell for Patrick Swayze and I love him just as much today. I also had a crush on the characters/actors of Ponyboy (C. Thomas) and Johnny (Ralph), and I still do. I remember bawling at the end because they killed off my Johnny (okay, so I was only eight, but still), so I'm here, 23 years later to rectify that. I've written many other stories under a few different pennames, but this is my first Outsiders, so please, please review. Thanks.

STORY SUMMARY: An alternate ending, based mostly on the scenes from the movie. This story starts right after Ponyboy passes out when Dally is shot. Dally still dies (sorry guys, but I could never warm up to him, and I don't think I'd be able to justly write that character). Johnny lives…….at least through the night…….(hey, I need to get your attention somehow). This story will mainly revolve around the Curtis brothers and their relationship with Johnny (no slash), however, all characters will be featured. Will be rated T for possible language.

DISCLAIMER: I absolutely love S.E. Hinton and all of her works, so I would never make any claims to her characters. I'm just borrowing them and putting my spin on the story.

CHAPTER 1

LIFE OR DEATH

"Soda, is somebody sick?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep now.", Soda said in a gentle voice, pushing his hand through his brothers hair. "He's so hot."

"That's the fever Son, it should go down soon. A round of penicillin and he'll be well enough to go home by morning.", the doctor said patting Soda's arm.

Soda nodded. The doctor started to walk toward the door, then suddenly turned to Two-bit and nodded at Pony. "You boys were here earlier visiting the boy who was badly burned yesterday, right?".

"Yessir."

"Do you know how I can get a hold of the family, the phone number I have here is no longer in service?", the doctor asked, looking through his charts.

"Don't bother with those two. Just a buncha no good drunks that never cared about Johnny none.", Two-bit shook his head sadly and sighed. "We'll claim the body……right guys?". He looked at his friends.

The doctor ruffled his brow in confusion. "Body? Boys, your friend isn't dead. What gave you that idea?"

"My brother came home tonight and told us Johnny had died.", Darry explained.

"No, no. Although his condition is very, very critical and he did take a turn for the worse this evening; your friend Johnny is still very much alive."

The boys looked at one another in utter shock.

"Whada you mean?", Steve barked.

The doctor sighed. "Because of the smoke inhalation and burns, Johnny went into respiratory failure. That means his lungs were filling up with fluid and began to shut down, which stopped his breathing."

The group huddled together and listened carefully as the doctor continued.

"We had to put him on a ventilator to help him breath and we inserted two chest tubes to drain the fluid and re-inflate his lungs. But, I'm afraid Johnny has slipped into a coma. We're hoping it's just temporary...", his words trailed off.

The boys seperated; Soda sat on the edge of Pony's bed, Darry began pacing around the room and Two-bit and Steve sunk into a couch behind them. The words of the doctor, starting to sink in.

Soda was about to speak when the doctor interrupted. "That's why we need to get a hold of his family; because he's still a minor, we need authorization for future treatment."

They all looked at one another again. "I'll go.", Steve offered.

"Thank you, Son.", the doctor said, patting Steve on the back and walking him out. He turned over his shoulder, "If any of you would like to visit your friend, I could take you down to the intensive care unit."

Two-bit stood up and nodded. "You two stay with the kid, I'll check on Jonnycake."

Darry nodded a thank you as the three men left.

Soda laid his head in his hands. "So that means Dally died for nothin'.", he sighed and looked at Darry.

"Looks like he's comin' to.", Darry smiled. "Hey Pony, how ya doin'?

"Thirsty.", a groggy Ponyboy said.

Soda chuckled, poured some water into a cup and handed it to his brother.

"Listen Pony, there's somethin' we need to tell you...it's about Johnny. He's taken a turn for the worse.", Darry stated, watching his brothers face carefully.

Pony yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. "Yeah I'd say dead is a pretty big turn for the worse."

"You don't understand...", Soda spoke up.

Ponyboy looked from Darry to Soda.

"What are you sayin'? I saw it...I saw him die...", Pony cried, writhing in the bed, trying to get away.

"No Pony, Johnny ain't dead...he's still alive.", Darry yelled, grabbing his brothers arms.

"No, I...I..." Ponyboy shrieked, right before his eyes rolled back and his head hit the pillow, passsing out for the second time that night.


	2. THIRD DEGREE

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 2

THIRD DEGREE

"I think he's out for the night. Why don't you boys go home and get some sleep. Come back first thing in the morning to pick him up, okay?", the nurse told Darry and Soda.

Darry nodded, "Thank ya Ma'am."

The two brothers walked out into the hall to find Two-bit sitting on a couch, starring at the floor.

"So Two-bit, how's Johnny?", Soda asked, sitting next to his friend.

"Hey Two-bit, you okay?" Darry questioned, nudging his shoulder.

He looked up at Darry then at Soda. "I…I couldn't go in man? I just stood in the doorway….there was machines beepin' and swooshin'..…and I..I got scared man."

Darry pulled Two-bit up by the arm and placed a hand on his back. "S'okay Two-bit, go home andget some rest.We'll all come back here, in the morning, to see Johnny."

The three friends walked out, huddled together, into the cool March night.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you guys ready to go ?", Steve called from outside of the Curtis' screen door.

The brothers ran out of the house and into Darry's truck, heading to pick up Two-bit.

"So, what'd Johnny's folks hafta say?", Two-bit asked, getting into the back of the truck.

"Nothin', the wasn't there.", Steve yelled over the engine. "The house was all dark and locked up.…kinda spooky. I ain't ever seen it so quiet."

The boys all looked at one another and hung there heads down, followed by an unusual silence that lasted the remainder of the ride.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Pone, you're looking better.", Darry exclaimed, walking into the room.

"Yeah.", Pony replied, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "I just wanna get outta here.…hey Soda, hand me my pants.

Soda tossed his brother his jeans just as the doctor walked into the room.

"Well Ponyboy, looks like you are ready to go home.", the doctor smiled. "Here's a prescription for some penicillin.…make sure you finish the bottle."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes. Soda smiled and raised his eyebrow, letting Pony know he and Darry would make sure he finished his medicine.

"Mr. Curtis, if I can have you sign here.…your brother is free to go.", the doctor stated, handing Darry the clipboard.

The doctor looked at Steve. "Were you able to get in touch with the Cade family?"

"Ah no Sir, the house was all closed up. Didn't look like nobody was livin' there, anymore.", Steve shrugged.

The doctor sighed heavily. "I'll have to call family services so they can start looking for other family members."

"There ain't none Sir.", Pony whispered from the bed.

"What 'bout us, we're his best buddies.", Steve asked defensively. Pony hopped off the bed and joined the group.

"Sorry boys, but Johnny's going to need an adult appointed guardian who will be able to make decisions on his behalf."

Darry felt all eyes on him. Pony's eyes were pleading. Darry swallowed hard, "Can we see him now?"

The doctor nodded and escorted them to Johnny's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys stood outside of the intensive care unit where the nurse made them all wash their hands and put paper gowns on over their clothes. Because of his cough, Ponyboy was also given a surgical mask to wear, to cover his mouth and nose.

"It's against policy to have so many people in a room at one time, but since you're all here, I'll make an exception this time.", the doctor smiled sympathetically and opened the door. "I'll explain everything as we go along."

They boys followed the doctor into the room and stopped just as he did, at the foot of Johnny's bed. He was laying face up, unconscious and covered in bandages.

"Dear God.", Darry muttered under his breath.

"I know it looks awful and…well it is, but please try to remember, this is all helping Johnny to get better."

Darry nodded for the doctor to continue.

"Let's start from his head and work down.…Johnny has a severe first degree flash burn to his entire face, it's like a really bad sunburn. That should heal nicely, with minimal scarring. Unfortunately the burns to the front of his neck, shoulders, upper torso, forearms, hands and middle back are all second and third degree burns." These types of burns can damage all three layers of skin and the underlying tissues. They are very painful and will cause extensive scarring."

The group hung their heads down as the doctor continued.

"The burns to his legs and feet are mainly first and second degree, but we will have to be just as vigilant with these burns because he can't tell us where and how bad they hurt. Johnny also has damage to his lungs because of smoke inhalation which is why we have him on a ventilator and why we inserted the chest tubes.", the doctor pointed to the two tubes on either side of Johnny, emptying a pinkish liquid into glass jars on the floor.

The doctor sighed again, "Of course the most serious of his injuries is his broken back. When the beam fell on Johnny, it crushed three of his vertebrae. He will have at least one operation, when his burns heal a little, to stabilize the spine."

The doctor looked again at his chart, avoiding the looks of gang. "We believe the coma he is in, is temporary, but it may be a while before he wakes up."

"What are his chances Doc?", Darry asked in a dismal voice.

"For survival?"

Darry nodded.

"Barring any type of infection or other complications, fifty-fifty.".

The faces of the others were asking a different question.

"For complete recovery?"

Soda and Steve nodded.

"None."

Ponyboy could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry boys, I wish I had better news.", the doctor turned toward the door. "Just a few more minutes, then I'll have to ask you to leave."

The boys stood frozen in their spots.

A petite young nurse came up to the group. "You can touch him if you'd like. Right here, where there's no bandages.", she said touching the part of Johnny's arm, right above the elbow. "Oh and talk to him, he can probably hear you."

The nurse quietly left the room.

Pony was the first to go up to Johnny. He looked at all of the machines, wires and bandages that covered his best friend. He hadn't even realized he was crying until he heard his own voice, "I'm sorry Johnny….I'm so, so sorry."

Soda was just about to put his arm around his brother, when Pony bolted out of the room.

He ran out of the hospital and down the street. He ran faster and faster. His battered ribs started to ache and his lungs started to burn, but he didn't care, he just kept running.

He thought he heard his name being called, but he didn't slow down, in fact, he ran faster. Past the old lot, through the park and up the steps of his front porch, where he finally collapsed and broke down.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for any mistakes, I am not a medical doctor, nor do I play one on tv. I tried to write how the boys talk, so there will be some intentional grammatical errors. I set the story in early March to fit my timeline. And I hope you people like angst, because there's a lot of it in this story. Thanks so much, for all of the great reviews. Please continue to review, they makes me very, very happy. Next chapter should be up soon.


	3. AWAKENINGS

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 3

AWAKENINGS

It had been nine days, nine days since Johnny slipped in a coma.

Ponyboy was sitting at the desk in his bedroom. Because of the ten days of school he missed, when he was on the run and then when he was sick, Pony's grades were slipping. He would probably need to go to summer school for math and history, because those grades weren't that great to begin with. But Mr. Syme agreed to give Pony a passing grade in English, if he completed a composition on a personal experience. The only problem was trying to figure out what to write about.

Pony's mind was wandering, he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about were the horrible things that happened in the last two weeks; Johnny killing Bob, the fire at the church, Dally dying……Johnny... He couldn't stop thinking about his best friend, the friend lying in a hospital fighting for his life, the friend he hadn't seen since he ran from hospital eight days ago..

Wracked with grief and guilt, Pony blamed himself for everything that had happened. If he hadn't run into that burning church, Johnny wouldn't have tried to stop him. If he didn't run after Darry hit him, they would have never gone to the park and Johnny would have never had to kill Bob in the first place.

Ponyboy sighed and leaned back in his chair. Something caught his eye, it was a picture of him and Johnny sitting on hood of Two-bit's car, goofing around. Pony plucked the picture off the board and smiled, but that quickly faded.

He laid the picture down on his desk, his hand hit the corner of a book; it was 'Gone With the Wind'. Pony opened the book and found a piece of paper neatly folded between two pages.

He unfolded the paper to find handwriting he didn't recognize on the back of a hospital requisition form. He started to read:

_Ponyboy I asked the nurse to give you this book so you can finish it. I also asked her to write this letter in case I don't make it, kind of like a last will and testament. The doctor came in a while ago to tell me it doesn't look good, but I knew anyway. I keep getting tireder and tireder and it's getting harder to breathe. Listen, I don't mind dying now. It's worth it. It's worth saving those kids. Their lives are more important than mine, they have more to live for. Some of their parents came by to thank me and I know it was worth it. Tell Dally it's worth it. I'm just going to miss you guys. I've been thinking about it, and that poem, that guy that wrote it, he meant you're gold when you're a kid, like green. When you're a kid everything's new, dawn. It's just when you get used to everything that it's day. Like the way you dig sunsets, Pony. That's gold. Keep it that way, it's a good way to be. I want you to tell Dally to look at one. He'll probably think you're crazy, but ask for me. I don't think he's ever really seen a sunset. And don't be so bugged over being a greaser. You still have a lot of time to make yourself be what you want. There's still lots of good in the world. Tell Dally. I don't think he knows. _

_Your buddy, Johnny._

Ponyboy felt tears sting his eyes, he felt unworthy. He didn't deserve to have had friends like Johnny and Dally ...friends that would do anything for one another...even give their own lives.

He hadn't been to see Johnny in over a week, lying to the guys and making excuses to get out of going. It broke his heart to see Johnny that way...

Pony knew it was too late for Dally, he was already dead. But Johnny wasn't dead, Pony owed him, he had to make it up to him.

He remembered what the pretty nurse had told them when they all came to see Johnny...so that's what Pony decided to do, he'd talk to Johnny. He'd tell him to keep fighting.…to stay gold too .

With a smile on his face and a renewed energy, Pony wrote a note to Darry and Soda, grabbed his composition notebook and the copy of 'Gone with the Wind', and headed off to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the bus ride to the hospital, Pony decided on what to write about for his assignment. He would tell the story of what he and the guys went through during that long, scary week.

"Hey Sonny, ain't this yer stop?", the old bus driver asked.

Pony looked up from his notebook, and nodded sheepishly. He hopped off the bus and headed north, toward the hospital.

The weather outside was bright and cheerful, but inside the hospital, it felt sad and gloomy.

He rode the elevator up to the intensive care unit and walked quietly to the room he remembered was Johnny's.

The door was closed, Pony grasped the handle, but couldn't make himself walk in.

A nurse came up to him, not the same, pretty nurse Pony remembered. This nurse was older, she had a nice smile and soothing voice that reminded Pony of his mother.

"Can I help you Dear?", she asked.

"Uh...yeah, I'm Ponyboy Curtis, my friend's...um..."

"You're looking for Johnny Cade, right?" He nodded.

"I haven't seen you before." Pony dropped his head in shame.

The nurse put a comforting hand on his back. "C'mon, I'll take you inside.", she said guiding him to the sink and handing him a paper gown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy wasn't sure what to expect when he walked in, but he sure as hell didn't expect to see what was in front of him.

The first thing Pony noticed was the oxygen mask that had replaced the breathing tube. That was good, but as Pony got closer, he could see that Johnny's face was all red and puffy, his eyes were shut and his lips were swollen and the skin cracked.

Pony's eyes moved down and a lump formed in his throat. The nurse hurried to his side. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you, we wash his burns every day at this time. We have to let the antiboitic ointment air dry, before putting the bandages back on."

The burns to Johnny's neck, shoulders and abdomen were hideous. The skin was bright red, some parts of his body were peeling, others had giant blisters that were oozing and the rest were bleeding slightly. There were also two scars on either side of his ribs, where the chest tubes had been. His arms, hands and fingers were also red and raw.

Pony felt sick to his stomach, he wanted to run to the bathroom and throw up, but his feet wouldn't move.

"If you want to wait outside, I'll get you as soon as I'm done.", the nurse offered.

Afraid he might run out of the hospital again, if he left Johnny's room, Pony shook his head and decided to stay.

He sat on a chair near the window, and opened his composition book.

"Ooh, sorry Sweetie, didn't mean to bump your hand.", the nurse said out loud.

Pony looked up from what he was writing. "So he really can hear you, huh?", he whispered.

She smiled. "I think so. he's showing some signs of waking up too. He knows when his friends are here, he seems calmer." Pony started to feel guilty again.

"And his blood pressure tends to go up when he's stressed or in pain; like late at night when he's all alone or when we have to clean his wounds."

"See.", the nurse called to him. Pony rose and walked over to Johnny. "His blood pressure went down as soon as you started talking."

Pony smiled. He brought the chair he was sitting in, closer to Johnny's bed and began reading while the nurse finished her bandaging.

Before he knew it, the nurse was done. "I'll be right back Ponyboy, I have another patient to check on."

Pony nodded, then stood up to stretch his limbs. He looked at the clock, it waspast supper time. He needed to get back home.

He leaned in closer to Johnny and touched his arm. "I gotta go now Johnny, but I'll be back tomorrow right after school."

Pony looked for any response, there was none. He sighed heavily and placed the book on the bedside table. He picked up his notebook and headed for the door.

He glanced over his shoulder at Johnny, then continued forward. His whole body turned immediately when he heard a small, hoarse whisper, "P--p--pony."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay, he's awake. I know the story seems to be moving slowly, but that's intentional. I want to get a lot of the angst out in the beginning so the rest of the story can highlight the friendship aspect of the entire gangs relationship. I tried to not change the wording or meaning of the beautiful letter Johnny wrote Pony too much, I also wanted to emphasize the fact that Johnny really did think he was dying. Hope I did a good job of that. Thanks to PINKxSmurf and SamSammySamantha for the reviews, I apreciate them very much. Please let me know how you feel about this story, comments and constructive criticism are welcome. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine.


	4. FOR JOHNNY

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 4

FOR JOHNNY

The days passed slowly into months, it was now the middle of May. Johnny had survived the worst; there were numerous procedures, operations and even some setbacks that threatened his survival, but he made it. The doctors never expected him to last this long, but he did, and his friends were by his side the whole time.

Ponyboy came to see Johnny every day, to read to him or just to sit there while he slept. It was still very hard for Johnny to speak more that a few words at a time, his throat had been badly burned by inhaling hot air. His lungs were scarred and damaged from the smoke, so breathing was still very difficult too. Johnny was on heavy doses of pain medication, and even the slightest movement caused him excruciating agony.

On this particular day, Pony had a half day of school, so he walked over to the library to pick up some new books; then stopped to grab lunch, before heading over to the hospital.

Pony walked eagerly down the hall to Johnny's room, but immediately became disappointed when he walked in. Johnny was still laying face down, Pony usually got to the hospital, right after school, around three o'clock, so Johnny would be facing up; the nurses always turned him at two o'clock. Johnny was still on the same, revolving bed, he had to be turned every four hours so the nurses could tend to his burns. It also took the pressure off of his wounds, helped prevent bed sores and kept his broken back immobilized while it was healing.

"Hey Johnny", Ponyboy called quietly from the doorway.

Johnny took in a shaky breath, "Hey Pony, whacha doin' here so early?"

Pony took a pillow off of the nearest chair and slid underneath Johnny's bed, and moved the mirror out of the way, so he would be able to look at him.

"Got outta school early", Pony replied, Johnny smiled a bit. "I brought you a surprise", Pony added, sitting up too quickly and hitting his head on the metal frame of Johnny's bed.

Johnny tried not to laugh because laughing made him cough and coughing made him wheeze and wheezing made his chest burn, but he just couldn't help laughing at the look on Pony's face.

"Shit, that hurt", Pony hissed, rubbing his head. A smile started to form on his face. "Whadda you laughin' at?", he asked Johnny.

"You", Johnny gasped, but with a grin.

Ponyboy rubbed Johnny's arm, trying to calm his breathing. He fixed the nasal oxygen tube that had fallen out of Johnny's nose, and slid back under the bed.

He could tell Johnny was in a lot of pain and felt bad for making his friend laugh so hard, but it sounded really good to just hear Johnny laugh again.

"Look what I smuggled in man". Johnny opened his eyes to see a nice, cool milkshake in Pony's hand.

Johnny smiled. "It's chocolate, your favorite", Pony said, holding the straw up to Johnny's lips. He took a small sip and let the cold liquid run down his raw throat, he sighed happily. Pony wiped at the corner of Johnny's mouth, where some of the milkshake had dripped out.

Pony gave Johnny one more sip, then resumed his place on the floor, when the pretty blue eyed, blonde nurse, Maggie, came in to turn Johnny. "Hi Johnny, how ya doin'…..Ponyboy, you're here early", she greeted as she got close to Johnny's bed.

"Yeah, I had a half dayof school today", he answered, handing her the frame, leaning against the wall behind him.

She leaned down to replace the mirror Pony had removed and noticed the milkshake cup sitting on the floor. She looked at Ponyboy, he hung his head down as if ready to be scolded; instead, she gave him a 'this is our little secret' grin and returned to fastening Johnny to the board.

Once Johnny was turned and settled, Maggie came over to the head of his bed. She smiled sweetly at him, "You're my favorite patient Johnny…..I'm sure gonna miss you", she stated, brushing his grown out hair off of his forehead with her hand.

"Miss him?", Pony asked, confused.

Maggie looked from Pony back to Johnny, "Didn't Dr. Franklin come to talk with you this morning?". Johnny closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Talk to him 'bout what?", Pony practically yelled.

Johnny's dark eyes opened to meet Maggie's crystal ones, she knew he wanted her to continue. She cleared her throat, "They're gonna be transferring Johnny outta here soon….over to Lawndale."

"Are you kiddin' me….why would they be sendin' Johnny to some old folks home?"

"It's a nursing home and it's the only state funded facility that can take him in his condition", Maggie explained, hoping her hushed voice would calm Ponyboy.

Pony was screaming now, "That place is about fifty miles away…why can't he just stay here?"

"Pony, don't yell at her…….it ain't her fault", Johnny managed to gasp out.

Maggie patted Johnny's arm, and left the two friends alone.

The room was silent, except for Johnny's ragged breathing. Pony felt like crying, how could they take his best friend away, he thought.

Johnny broke the silence, "You better start reading if …..you expect to finish those books.…by the time….I leave here".

Pony sighed and pushed a chair next to the bed, he pulled a book out of his bag and sat down.

"And give me s'more of that milkshake…before it melts", he looked up and smiled. Ponyboy only nodded, he wasn't able to return the smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon guys, we gotta help Johnny", Pony pleaded from the middle of the living room.

"What can we do Pony?", Soda asked.

"I dunno, but we gotta do something", he replied, looking around the room.

"It's not our place Pony, Johnny's a ward of the state now", Darry pointed out.

Ponyboy was on the verge of tears, "But we're his friends, we can't let them send him to that place."

"Kid's right, my neighbor, Mr. Johnson went to Lawndale after havin' a stroke.…he was dead within a week", Steve added bluntly.

"Your not helping Steve", Darry scolded. He turned back to Ponyboy and but his hand on his shoulder, "You just don't understand Pony……

"Damn it Darry, stop treatin' me like I'm some little kid, I'm not", he shrugged Darry's hand off . "All I want to do is find a way to keep Johnny from bein' sent away."

Pony wiped at his tears, Darry could tell how much this was upsetting his baby brother. "Alright, I'll go talk to Johnny's doctor tomorrow and see what we can do", he sighed and walked toward the kitchen. He turned back to Pony and pointed his finger at him, "Just remember Pony, I'm not doin' this for you, I'm doin' it for Johnny…….now get your ass in that bedroom, you're punished for talkin' to me like that."

Ponyboy walked into his bedroom and fell onto the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled, it was a small victory, but he was going to everything in his power to keep the gang together.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to WhoaaReally53, Dallygally19, iheartponyboy33 and SamSammySamantha, for the reviews and critique, I really appreciate it. Creative writing and story composition were never my strong points, and it's been a long, long time since I've taken any classes on those subjects, so sorry for any mistakes. Please keep the reviews coming and I will definitely try to update every day or two.

I usually only put a disclaimer on the first chapter.…..but just in case, I don't own the Outsiders.


	5. MONEY MATTERS

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 5

MONEY MATTERS

"I admire your devotion to your friend, Mr. Curtis," Dr. Franklin said as he and Darry walked down the hallway to his office.

"Thank you Sir, and it's Darrel", he introduced.

Dr. Franklin stepped into his office and waived his hand for Darry to take a seat, he did.

He opened Johnny's file "It says here that Johnny's parents have not been located as of yet, so the juvenile court appointed a representative to make decisions for his care. He's become a ward of the state, and the state requires persons who are without health insurance, be sent to Lawndale".

"So that's what this is about….money? Johnny doesn't have any, so he gets shoved into some nursing home, where he's forgotten" Darry barked. "Well we wont forget about him". His heart was racing as anger ran through his veins. _It always comes down to money_, Darry thought.

Dr. Franklin scooted closer to his desk and leaned forward. "I understand how you feel Son, and no, this is not just about money. With his injuries, Johnny will require assistance for the rest of his life…the best place for him, is somewhere that can provide that assistance".

Darry sighed "But Sir, that place is a disgrace, I've heard stories….he'll probably die there".

The doctor looked down at his desk, then up at Darry. "I've heard those stories too….but my hands are tied Darrel, the law demands Johnny's transfer and I have to abide". Dr. Franklin sighed. He looked through another folder, "The only other place is Hill House rehabilitation center…"

"That huge place, two towns over on Hill St. and Second Ave", Darry exclaimed.

The doctor nodded. "But that is a private facility that requires….."

"And were back to the money thing…" Darry interrupted. He scrubbed his hands across his face. "We don't have much, but Johnny got a thousand dollar reward from the parents of the kids he saved, and we got about two hundred when we sold the stuff in his house, before the bank foreclosed.….I could get a second job..."

"I'm sorry Son, but I don't think working four jobs would cover all the expenses, that twelve hundred dollars would barely even cover two months at Hill House. Like I said before, the only person who can make decisions about Johnny's care, is a court appointed guardian.

The doctor rose from his seat, Darry did the same and the two men shook hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help Darrel".

"Thank you Sir, for taking the time to see me", Darry replied, in a defeated tone and quickly walked out of the office.

Darry was tempted to go see Johnny, but he just couldn't, not when he didn't have anything good to tell him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what'd he say.….does Johnny get to stay?" Ponyboy asked excitedly as he ran down the front steps to meet Darry at the gate.

Darry shook his head and ruffled Pony's hair. "Sorry little buddy".

The group followed Darry inside and sat in the living room, waiting for him to explain. "Doc said there was nothin' we could do.…there is a place two towns over, but it's private and since Johnny has no guardian yet, the state decides on where he goes".

"Figures….damn soc government", Steve growled.

Pony could feel his temper rising; Johnny had rights, just because he didn't have money didn't mean he didn't matter. He did matter, he mattered to everyone in that room.

Ponyboy jumped off the arm of the couch as if something had bit him on the behind . "That's it Darry…..you could be Johnny's guardian. We could send him to that nice place, that way, he wouldn't have to go to Lawndale.…he'd be close to us, we could visit him and……".

"Ponyboy, it's not that easy; remember, it took months before I was able to become yours and Soda's guardian. Besides, I don't think we could afford to send him to the other place, doc said it's about six or seven hundred a month, I barely make five hundred a month", Darry sighed and put his arm around his brother.

"So that's it, were just gonna let some court decide what happens to our friend", Pony screamed, his face getting red. "Don't cha all care about Johnny ?"

"Of course we do Pony", Soda said, walking over to his brothers.

Darry felt a strong sense of obligation to Johnny, the guys in this room were the only family Johnny had left. Darry had to step up and be the adult again."That's why tomorrow, I'm gonna go down to the court house and file a petition to become Johnny's guardian.….", Darry offered.

Pony hugged his brothers tightly. "You mean it Darry?" he asked breaking the embrace.

"Yeah Kid, I mean it", he smiled, patting his brothers back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This one is pretty short, I was going to combine it with the next chapter, but I decided against it. Combining the two would have made it way too long.

Thanks to; Blondie 24-7, WhoaaReally53, Flag, SamSammySamantha and Maddiecake, for the terrific reviews, please continue to let me know how I'm doing. Sorry there's no Johnny in this chapter, he'll be in the next one. Please review with comments or suggestions, I'm always open to new ideas.


	6. THE GUARDIAN

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 6

THE GUARDIAN

Ponyboy spent the entire hour, of his last period science class, staring at the clock. Darry was going to meet the gang at the hospital, to discuss what the judge had ruled. It had only been a little over a week since Darry applied for guardianship, but a representative had called their house, the night before to announce a decision had been made. Ponyboy wasn't sure, but he thought the rush had something to do with the letter Dr. Franklin had sent to the judge; the doctor's high school buddy.

Two-bit was sitting on the hood of his car, waiting for Ponyboy to come out. When he didn't see Pony come out, Two-bit went around to the side entrance to find him talking with Cherry Valance. "Hey Pone, you ready to go?", he called out, suspicious of the pretty red-head. Cherry was startled, as if she were caught doing something illegal, she handed something to Pony and briskly walked off.

Ponyboy ran up to Two-bit, "What'd she want"? Pony looked down at his schoolbooks, "Aw, nothing' …..she just wanted me to give this book to Johnny, she thought he might enjoy me reading' it to him".

Two-bit picked up the book and paged through it, he shook his head and smirked, then tossed it back onto the books Pony was carrying and kept on walking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afraid that they were late, Ponyboy ran ahead of Two-bit, to Johnny's room. The room was empty, except for Johnny and his nurse Maggie. She turned around as soon as she heard Pony walk in, she put a finger up to her lips, and quietly walked over to the door.

"Is he okay?", Pony whispered, nodding to a sleeping Johnny.

Maggie nodded "He had a rough day, the physical therapist came to evaluate him. He worked some of Johnny's muscles….it was extremely painful, so we gave him a little extra pain medication, he should be awake soon".

Pony waited out in the hall, where Two-bit was sitting with Soda and Steve. To pass the time until Darry arrived, Pony started to read the book Cherry gave him.

Pony was so engrossed in the novel, he hadn't even noticed when Darry had arrived; until he heard Dr. Franklin's voice "I got a message you boys wanted to see me".

Darry nodded, smiled and handed a folder to Dr. Franklin "I have the papers right here, I'm now officially Johnny's guardian".

The guys jumped up from their seats and gathered around Darry. The 'crowd' was going wild and Darry felt like he just made the winning touchdown.

"That's great Dar, how'd they decide so soon?" Soda asked.

"At first they said no, that the only way I could become Johnny's guardian was to become his foster parent, so I did. That means Johnny'll come home to live with us, and the state'll pay most of his bills until he turns eighteen", Darry explained.

"Johnny's gonna live with us.….that's great", Pony exclaimed excitedly.

Dr. Franklin shot Darry a, 'do you know what you're getting yourself into', look. Darry ignored it for the moment and asked, "How long do I have before Johnny has to be released"?

"Well he was only covered through the end of this month, which is in five days, but an anonymous donor came forward and paid the bills through the end of June. If he's doing well, I can probably release him in early July, if not, he will still have to go to Lawndale", Dr. Franklin said.

While the gang was celebrating their victory, Dr. Franklin took Darry aside, "Son are you sure you want to do this?"

Darry nodded. "We'd do anything for Johnny", he replied honestly.

"I'm just worried about you, your brothers and your friends. Johnny will need constant care in the beginning; he'll need to be washed, turned, dressed, fed, his burns will have to be cleaned and bandaged, he'll need extensive physical therapy…..", the doctor explained. Darry's felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The doctor continued. "Even I would have to think twice about taking care of someone as severely injured as Johnny", he added, patting Darry on the shoulder.

Darry nodded a 'thank you' to the doctor as he turned toward his office. Darry looked at the happy-go-lucky group and wondered,_ did I make the right decision?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny could here a commotion outside of his room, not being able to move, he strained his eyes to see what was going on.

A few seconds later, the group came in wearing huge grins on there faces.….. all except Darry.

"Hey guys, what's up?", Johnny asked in a groggy voice.

Pony spoke first. "Darry's got some great news, right Darry?", he looked to his brother.

"Yeah, great", Darry replied, sounding a little less enthusiastic then he had wanted to.

"Should I tell him, or do you wanna?", Pony asked.

Darry smiled at his brother, "Naw, you go ahead Kid, tell him".

"Darry went to court today and became your legal guardian…you can stay here, you don't hafta go to Lawndale", Pony explained.

Johnny smiled a little and shifted his eyes toward Darry. "Thanks Dar, I really appreciate that", Johnny replied sincerely.

Darry laid his hand on Johnny's arm and smiled.

"That's not the best part man, the judge said you don't have to go any nursing' home……you're gonna come home and live with us", Pony chuckled.

Johnny's eyes widened and he looked intently at Darry, "No, no….I can't do that…."

"Hush Johnny, don't worry 'bout it , we'll take care of everything", Soda chimed in.

"No, I wont….."

Ponyboy looked into Johnny's eyes, the were filled with confusion and fear, something he had seen a lot in those dark eyes. But there was also another emotion, one Pony couldn't figure out just yet.

"Johnny"?

"I'm not gonna let.…my friends waste their.….lives takin' care.….of me. I'll go to Lawndale….I don't care….I don't want….my friends…takin'.…care…of…me", he gasped out as loudly as he could, which was just above a whisper.

Johnny closed his eyes tightly, his face wracked with pain; his friends were left, standing around his bed, in stunned silence.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Blondie 24-7, Maddiecake, Flag and SamSammySamantha, for the wonderful reviews. I love reviews, they're like Christmas presents. So tell me what you think, will Johnny decide to live with the Curtis' or will he go to the nursing home instead? HMMM, read the next chapter to find out!


	7. TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCE

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 7

TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCE

It took the guys more than a week to convince Johnny to stay at the Curtis', he still wasn't sold on the idea and he didn't want to be a burden on his friends.In trying to convince Johnny, Darry convinced himself that he was definitely doing the right thing.

Ponyboy was now on summer vacation, not that it would be much of a vacation. That Friday was the rescheduled court date with the juvenile judge and the following Monday, Pony had to start summer school for the classes he failed.

The first thing on his agenda, as it was most days, was to go visit Johnny. Ponyboy was running out of ideas on what to bring Johnny when he came to visit, he had been very depressed lately and Pony wanted to find something that would cheer him up. Johnny still couldn't eat solid food yet, and the milkshakes were getting old and pony had just about read every book in the library to Johnny.

After rummaging through the garage for about an hour, Pony found his dads old thirteen-inch black and white tv in the shed. It was a little heavy, but Pony was determined to lug it to the hospital.

Just as Pony was rounding the corner, he saw three men in business suits, carrying briefcases, and one woman in a nice dress and high heels, leaving Johnny's room. One of the men stopped to talk to Dr. Franklin who, in turn, handed the man a bunch of papers.

Pony hustled into Johnny's room and looked into the mirror. "Hey Buddy, how's it goin'" ?

"F-f fine I guess"., Johnny whispered, sounding much worse than he usually did.

"Those guys that just left…", Pony started to ask, backing away from Johnny's view.

"They…was from.…the court. Came to.…get my ss-statement…", Johnny croaked out.

Ponyboy was quiet, very quiet. It was the same kind of quiet Johnny got everyday, when he asked his friends if they had heard from his parents, the same quiet he got when he first woke up and asked about Dally.

"You…still here…Pony"?

Ponyboy moved closer. "Yeah I'm still here", he smiled into the mirror. "So what'd you tell 'em".

Johnny took in a ragged breath. "The truth….man".

"And what'd they say", he asked hurriedly.

Johnny swallowed hard, Pony gave him a sip of water. "S-said there's a …good chance….judge'll drop… all charges…was…self defense".

Johnny's voice was almost gone now, Pony knew it must have been agony for him just to get those few words out. He placed his hand on Johnny's arm and reassured him. "We're all gonna tell the truth; me, Two-bit, Cherry, Randy and those other guys who were with Bob that night. It'll be fine, just as long as everyone tells the truth".

Pony was pretty sure Johnny was out now. His stomach started to hurt when he thought of what might happen on Friday. What would happen to Johnny if the others didn't tell the truth….and what would happen to him?

--------------------------------------------------------

Friday had come all too soon for those involved in this case. The weather was unbearably warm and the courtroom was packed.

Cherry Valance was sitting with her parents, Randy Adderson had his parents there, and Ponyboy had Darry and Soda there for him. Darry also needed to be there as a representative for Johnny.

Cherry went first, followed by Randy and then, the other boys at the park that night. Ponyboy kept looking back at his brothers for support. He was the last one to testify, in person, that is. As soon as Pony was done, the judge was given a packet of papers and a tape recorder.

Johnny's voice came into the courtroom slow and steady at first, but as the interview went on, the voice became hoarse and ragged. Pony couldn't tell if that was because Johnny had been crying, or because he was in so much pain…he finally concluded, it must have been both.

It didn't take the judge long to make up here mind. Pony looked at Darry and Soda one last time, before the judge spoke. "I find the defendant, Ponyboy Curtis, not guilty". The group got up and cheered, along with the rest of the room. "I release him into the custody of his older brother Darrel". Ponyboy, turned around and hugged his brothers tightly.

The judges voice startled the room, when she spoke again. "As for the verdict of Johnny Cade, I find the defendant guilty of involuntary manslaughter, under self-defense". The room was hushed now. "This charge usually requires the charged to be sent to a juvenile facility until the age of eighteen and five years probation. But in the case of Mr. Cade, I am suspending punishment.….because if you ask me, that boys has been punished enough", she added, holding up a large color photo of the burns and other damage to Johnny's back.

"I also release him into the custody of his legal guardian, Darrel Curtis". She looked around at all of the young people in her courtroom. "And to all of you, please keep your personal opinions and social status from getting in the way of what is right and just. Thank you, court dismissed".

The brothers met Two-bit and Steve in the parking lot of the courthouse. They decided to go tell Johnny what happened before going home to celebrate.

They walked happily into Johnny's room, but gasped at what they saw……the bed was empty, Johnny was gone.….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love my reviewers, to; WhoaaReally53, Blondie 24-7, Maddiecake, Skittles37(welcome), and SamSammySamantha, thank you all so much. I know you all dying to know what happens next, an I leave you with yet another cliffhanger, but I want to keep you interested in my story. Believe me, I'm not trying to torture you, I just like a little suspense.….and a lot of reviews, so keep 'em coming.


	8. RENOVATIONS

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 8

RENOVATIONS

Ponyboy looked around the room, everything that belonged to Johnny, which wasn't much, was still there. He turned to find Maggie, in the doorway, wiping her eyes.

"What happened", he asked, his eyes widening with concern.

She sniffled. "Oh this? I was cleaning the room next door, and some of the ammonia splashed into my eye. I washed it out, I'll be fine".

The group took a collective sigh of relief.

Maggie looked at their ashen faces, then at Johnny's empty bed. "I am so sorry…..you boys thought somethin' happened to Johnny. No, no he's doin'...alright", she said with a shrug. "A specialist came to see him today, he took Johnny down to have some tests done...Ooh, and they were going to have him fitted for a back brace, I think.", she explained.

Darry stepped up and asked in a bewildered voice, "Specialist, tests? How much is this gonna cost us"?

Maggie was bustling around the room, trying to get it ready for Johnny. She shook her head, "From what I understand, an anonymous donor was paying for the specialist and all tests."

Ponyboy was starting to get suspicious, first there was a person who paid for Johnny to stay in the hospital for another month, instead of being transferred to Lawndale, now somebody was paying for a specialist to see Johnny.

The boys didn't stay long, just enough to tell Johnny about the outcome of the trial. He was in a great deal of pain and very tired from being poked and prodded all morning.

Dr. Franklin explained what the neurologist had said; that the fractures in Johnny's back were healing nicely, however, the damage that had been done, was permanent.

He also said there was a burn specialist coming in later that day to asess Johnny's burns. Dr. Franklin was pretty sure that, once he saw how well Johnny had been healing, the burn specialist would release him, right on schedule.

Ponyboy was about to ask Dr. Franklin who this annonymous person was, when the doctor told the boys,"Enjoy the rest of your day, come back in the morning. I don't think Johnny's going to be up for visitors at all today".

As they were leaving, Pony recognized Randy Anderson, getting into a car with his dad. As they pulled away, Ponyboy noticed the sign in front of the parking spot that they were in. It read; PHYSICIAN PARKING ONLY.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Darry woke his brothers up bright and early, to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Hey Darry what are we celebratin'?", Soda asked, sneaking a piece of buttered toast from a plate on the table.

Ponyboy shuffled, blearily, from his bedroom off the kitchen. He sat down at the table and held his heavy head in his hands.

Darry placed a plate in front of him. "Eat up little brother, your gonna need all your strength today".

"Why Dar? I'm just gonna go to the hospital and sit with Johnny all day", he answered with a yawn.

"Oh no you're not", Darry chuckled. "I've already called the hospital, they're gonna tell Johnny that we'll be by later, so he's not expectin' no one.

Soda swallowed the bacon he was chewing, " So then what are we doin'?"

"We, my dear brothers, are going to put an addition on this rickety old house of ours", Darry revealed. The boys looked at him with wide eyes.

"Addition?", they both asked in unison.

"Yeah", Darry nodded. "Where do you think you boys are gonna sleep when Johnny comes home? The garage?"

He smiled at his brothers. "Mr. Williams, down at work, is a contractor, he gonna bring the architect over to draw up the plans. Then we're gonna get busy, Two-bit, Steve and Tim and his gang are gonna help us".

"Darry how are we gonna pay for this?", Soda asked.

"Mr. Williams and the architect are waiving their fees because I'm such a good employee", Darry said, laughing through the last half of the sentence. But it was true, he was Williams construction best employee.

"He said we can use the tools , but we have to take care of them. If something breaks, it comes outta my paycheck…..and the materials are all left-overs from other jobs".

Pony looked up at his brother, "Just when are we supposed to do this?"

"Everyday day after summer school and work. We'll come home and work until dark, we only have about three or four weeks to finish".

Ponyboy thought about it for a minute, "What about Johnny"?

Darry sat across the table from his brother. "Johnny'll understand if you cant visit him everyday, Pony. We're doin' this for him".

"But…"

"Pony, Johnny'll be fine. There's a hospital full of people takin' care of him", Soda stated, patting Pony's back.

" 'Sides, what good is bringing Johnny to this house, if it ain't ready for him?", Darry, explained.

Pony nodded, disappointingly and went about eating his breakfast.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the shortie. I needed something to build up for what's to come. My loyal reviewers, WhoaaReally53, Blondie 24-7, SamSammySamantha, and iheartponyboy33, thank you so much for the reviews. Since I've been threatened with bodily harm (I know you're kidding), and SamSammySamantha will be gone, I will try to get one or two more chapters up by Monday.


	9. RETRIBUTION

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 9

RETRIBUTION

Ponyboy was coming out the school, he had just finished his first full week of summer school, and he was exhausted. Two-bit was supposed to pick up Pony after school, but his car was no where in sight. Pony wanted to get home quickly because he knew Darry and the guys would already be there, working on the house.

He decided to walk to the DX to see if maybe, Soda and Steve hadn't left yet.

As he walked along the side of the road, an all to familiar blue Mustang pulled up beside him. "Hey Kid, you need a ride".

Ponyboy was nervous at first but when he saw Randy was alone, he relaxed a bit. "Ah, hey Randy, whatcha doin' on this side of town?"

Randy sighed, "Actually, I was looking for you?"

"Why were you looking' for me?", Pony asked defensively.

"Well I wanted.….um I was…I passed by your house the other day and saw a bunch of guys working on it. Heard you were fixing it up so that friend of yours, the crippled one, could live there.…"

"Johnny ain't crippled", Pony screamed, hot tears springing to his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that….", Randy sighed. "I was just wondering if you needed any help…..I'd like to help".

Pony thought for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't know. You'd hafta talk to my brother Darry, he's in charge.

"Well then hop in, I'll take you home and talk with your brother", Randy smiled.

Pony looked around to see if anyone was looking, when he felt it was safe; he nodded and slid into the car next to Randy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pony could here the echo of hammers from blocks away. Everyone turned to look when the roaring blue Mustang pulled up in front of the Curtis home.

Darry jumped off the ladder he had just begun to climb and started walking toward the car, followed closely by Soda, Steve and Two-bit.

"Looks like you took a wrong turn Soc", Steve spat, amazingly close to Randy's shoes.

"What the hell Pony?", Soda asked, protectively pulling his brother closer to him.

Pony looked at the others innocently. "He offered me a ride home, said he wanted to talk to Darry"., Pony explained.

Darry looked Randy over. "So you're here to talk?...Okay then, talk".

Randy took a deep breath. "I came to see if you guys need any help with the house".

Steve let out a loud laugh. Soda started pacing, in disgust.

"Whada ya gonna do Soc, sew us some curtains?", Two-bit taunted.

Ignoring the others, Randy continued. "Listen, I feel bad for your friend, we just wanted to help out in any way. He and your brother are really good kids".

Darry looked at Ponyboy, but before he could say anything, Soda jumped in. "Hey, Johnny ain't no charity case ".

"And he sure as hell don't need your pity", Two-bit added.

Darry looked at the rest of the gang, he knew they didn't want Randy anywhere near them. But he figured this was just Randy's way of apologizing, for going after Ponyboy and Johnny in the first placed.…for starting the snowball that avalanched to where they were today.

Darry nodded. "Pony, take Randy into the house; he's 'bout my size, get him some clothes to change into, then bring him back to me.

Ponyboy nodded and guided Randy into the house.

The entire crew had stopped working. It was so quiet, you could here a pin drop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy handed Randy a pile of Darry's clothes. "You can change in there", he nodded to the bathroom.

Pony was pacing the living room, thinking about what Randy had just said. _He feels sorry for Johnny, well Two-bit's right, Johnny don't need anyone's pity. 'We just want to help', that's a joke……we.…we?_

Randy walked awkwardly out of the bathroom, Pony turned to face him….he smirked when he saw him. "You look funny in those clothes".

Randy nodded uncomfortably, "Yeah, well I feel funny in them too".

Randy started to walk toward the front door. "Hey Randy, your dad's a doctor right?", Randy nodded, and hung his head down.

"He's that specialist that saw Johnny, right?", Pony added.

"How'd you guess?", Randy asked, looking up from the floor.

"I saw you and your dad leave the hospital, that day, after court", Randy nodded, remembering the day. Randy looked intently at Pony. "And you guys put up the money so Johnny could stay at the hospital for another month, instead of goin' to that nursing home".

Randy just turned around and started walking again. "Hey Randy….?", Pony called. Randy glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks".

Randy smiled. "Sure thing, Kid", he said, walking out onto the porch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys were hard on Randy, the pushed him around, made him do the worst jobs, but he didn't complain, he just did what he was told….and kept his mouth shut.

Darry warmed up to Randy quickly, they talked at length about the house. Randy had some good suggestions, and the kid seemed to know what he was talking about; he told Darry he was majoring in architecture this fall, when he goes off to college.

The sun was soon starting to fade, Ponyboy was getting anxious, but he didn't want to stop working while the other continued. "Darry what time is it?"

"It's getting' late Pony, you'd better get washed and go", Darry answered, reading his brothers mind.

"It's almost seven-thirty, I'm never gonna make it there if I take the bus", Ponyboy yelled from inside the house.

Darry sighed. "Well I can't just leave here to drive you, we got another hour, at least, of light".

Randy came up to Darry. "Where does he need to go?", he asked.

"The hospital.…visiting hours are over at eight", Darry explained.

"I could take him, I'm not doing anything productive around here, just shuffling old timber from place to place", Randy admitted.

Darry smiled. "I'd appreciate that", he replied.

Randy ran up the front steps, heading for the house, to get changed. he turned to face Darry. "What time tomorrow?", he asked.

Darry was shocked for a minute. "5am, sharp", he answered.

Randy nodded and walked inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy waited, for what seemed like forever, for the elevator to open. He didn't have time for this, so instaed, he ran up the five flights of stairs, to Johnny's floor.

He was almost home free, when he heard a familiar voice, "Just where do you think you're going, Sonny?".

It was the night nurse, she was probably the meanest person Pony had ever met. She never talked to the patients and she always yelled at the visitors, especially the guys in the gang.

Pony didn't turn around. "Just goin' to visit my sick friend, Ma'am", he answered as politely as he could.

"The hell you are, visiting hours are over young man", she growled.

Pony looked at the clock, it was barely twenty seconds passed eight. He turned around slowly, trying to conceal the small paper bag he was holding, behind his back.

"But Ma'am….", he whined.

Just as the nasty nurse opened her mouth, Maggie came up behind Ponyboy and put her arm around his shoulder. "I'll see that he leaves promptly Ma'am", Maggie gave a fake sugar-coated smile to her superior.

"See to it nurse Wilson", the other nurse barked and swiftly walked down the hall.

"I just need a few minutes with him Maggie, I hardly been by to see him all week", Pony pleaded.

Maggie looked up and down the hallway. "Alright, five minutes Ponyboy…it'll be my job if she catches you in there".

"Look what I brought him", Pony smiled as Maggie pushed him to Johnny's door.

Maggie smiled as Pony pulled a hot fudge sundae from the bag. "Maybe he'll be able to eat that, he's still has a lot of trouble swallowing…he's lost so much weight, he's practically a skeleton."

Pony nodded sadly. "Five minutes Ponyboy….I'll be back in five minutes", she playfully scolded, the stole the cherry off the top of the sundae.

"Hey Johnny, whatcha watchin' ?", Pony asked when he noticed the tv he brought, was propped up on the floor.

"Nothin' good.….some old western", he replied to Pony's shoes, about the only part of him Johnny could see from his position.

Ponyboy crouched down on the floor. "I brought your favorite", he said.

"Hot fudge", Johnny grinned.

Ponyboy pulled out a spoon and shared the sundae with his best friend, telling him about everything that had happened that day.

It was just before 10pm, Maggie was about to end her shift. She wanted to be the one to turn Johnny before she left, she knew how painful it was for him, and the other nurses weren't as gentle with him as she was.

She gave Johnny a dose of pain medication before securing him to turn. She checked his vitals and charted everything that needed to be charted.

Maggie noticed a reflection in the darkened room and realized the muted tv was still on,so she bent down to turn it off. When she did, she nearly screamed; there, underneath Johnny's bed was an exhausted, sleeping Ponyboy.

Maggie had been so busy with her other patients, she'd forgotten all about Ponyboy. She nudged him gently and he woke immediately. "Help me get Johnny ready, and I'll give you a ride home", she offered.

Pony helped Maggie secure Johnny to the board. "Hey Johnny we're gonna turn you now", she whispered, rubbing his arm. She always made sure he knew what she was doing before she did it. She didn't want the sudden movement or searing pain to startle him in any way.

Once Johnny was settled, Maggie nudged a dozing Pony again. He stood up and yawned, " 'Night Johnny, see ya tomorrow".

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the typo, (I had it right in chapter 7?). Thanks a bunch to: Blondie 24-7, WhoaaReally53(Yay, you guessed right! It was Randy...and his dad.), Flag and iheartponyboy33, for the wonderful reviews.


	10. COMMON THREAD

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 10

COMMON THREAD

The next day was Saturday. The boys woke bright and early, mentally ready for the work ahead, but their sore bodies screamed in protest.

Soda was used to pumping gas and working on cars all day and the most exercise Pony got on any given day, were the days he ran track. Hauling timber, hammering, nailing and climbing up and down ladders all day, used muscles the boys weren't accustomed to using.

"Hey Darry, how do you do this every day?", Soda asked from the breakfast table.

Darry chuckled and messed his brothers hair. "I dunno, you get used to it, I guess", he answered.

"Well I don't think I could ever get used to doin' this all day", Pony replied, stretching out his arms.

The boys had just finished their cereal when Two-bit and Steve came barging through the door, with a huge roll of new carpet.

"What the hell is this?", Darry asked in a shocked voice.

"Pearson's Rug's is clearing out some of their stock.…had to get ready for new inventory", Two-bit explained proudly.

"Yeah, old man Pearson says we can take anything they're throwin' out, but we couldn't carry it all, Steve added. "Darry, we need yer truck".

Darry tossed Steve his keys and kicked at the roll of carpeting on the floor. He gave Two-bit and Steve a confused look.

"Is that.…brown?", Darry asked.

Pony crouched down and inspected the carpet. "That ain't brown Darry…..I think it's…..purple", he replied, shockingly.

"Can't even tell", Two-bit shrugged, running his hand over the carpet.

"Sure ya can.…..look", Ponyboy argued, holding a corner up, toward the window.

"I can't believe this, we just carried this damn thing seven blocks, and these 'girls' are bitchin' it's the wrong color", Steve yelled, looking at Two-bit for support. "What'd ya guys expect for nothing'"?

"He's right", Soda declared, patting his best friend on the shoulder. "Thanks guys, we appreciate you doin' this for us", Soda added, giving his brothers a 'wasn't that nice of them' look.

Darry gave them an appreciative nod. Steve let out a defiant huff.

Pony walked over to Soda and laid his hand on his brothers back. He leaned closer, and whispered, "That one's goin' in your room big brother", before walking away, laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was slowly fading into, what would probably be the hottest afternoon of the summer, so far. The group had multiplied from about twenty to forty, with the addition of a bunch of the Shepard brothers friends. Randy had arrived, as promised.…5am sharp.

Pony and Randy came around to the side of the house to fill up the water buckets, when Cherry and Marcia pulled up.

Cherry cautiously came up to Pony. "Randy told me he was helping get the house ready for Johnny…". She looked down at her shoes. "Marcia and I wanted to help too.….so we baked some cookies and made lemonade", she added shyly. "It's not much, but.…"

"No, that's nice of you.….c'mon 'round back, the guys are takin' a break", he smiled and ushered them to the backyard.

There were some whistles by the guys and whispers by the girls when Cherry and Marcia came into the backyard. They avoided conversation or eye contact as Cherry passed out the cookies and Marcia poured the lemonade.

Two more trips were made to the car for more cookies and lemonade, before the guys were ready to return to work. Cherry and Marcia went inside to put the leftovers on the table.

"Grab a brush".

Cherry jumped at the voice and turned toward it. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, without saying a word, she pointed to herself.

The two girls laughed. "What's wrong Soc, afraid of getting' your pretty clothes dirty?", Evie asked with mock sweetness.

"Or maybe she's afraid of breakin' a nail", Sandy snickered.

Cherry defiantly stood straighter, she went over to the work table, cut some string and tied her hair up in a ponytail. She walked over to a cardboard box filled with Soda's old oil stained t-shirts, and slipped one on. She kicked her shoes of in the corner and picked up a paint brush. "Where do I start?"

Evie nodded to the far wall and handed Cherry a paint tray, Marcia followed suit, and joined her.

Disgusted by what she had just seen, Tim's wife got right up into Cherry's face, and started yelling. "Who the hell do you think you are, comin' in here like you know us.…like your our friend".

"I came to help Johnny…..", Cherry replied strongly.

"Johnny, what the hell do you know about Johnny?", she argued, moving closer to Cherry.

Cherry was starting to get nervous, Tim's wife was big and mean and very intimidating. The guys heard the yelling and ran into the house.

"C'mon Lynnie, she wasn't bothering you", Sandy stepped in.

"Just her presence bothers me…."

"Cool it Lynnie", Time called from the porch.

Lynnie squinted her eyes at her husband. "This is turnin' into some big Soc party….", she mumbled, walking away.

"You know, we didn't have to come here….."

Lynnie marched right back up to Cherry. "The why did you..."

"That's enough", Darry intervened. "Can't we just put aside our differences for once?"

Everyone held their heads down a little. "We're here for one reason, and one reason only...to help Johnny".

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry about this chapter, I know it's a little weak and a little short, but sometimes I feel the need to fill in some of the storylines. I hope everyone still likes this story, honestly, I was a little surprised and disappointed by the low number of reviews. Please I don't know how you feel, unless you review.

To WhoaaReally53, Maddiecake and iheartponyboy33, I can't thank you enough for your constant support. Thanks for sticking by this story, I hope I don't disappoint you!


	11. IN DEPENDENCE DAY

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 11

IN-DEPENDENCE DAY

All their hard work paid off, after three weeks, the renovations on the inside of the house, were done. The new second floor consisted of two nice sized bedrooms that shared a full bathroom. The downstairs changed a great deal too; to make room for the new staircase, the boys decided to give up the dinning room, a room that hadn't been used since their parents died, over a year ago. The rest of the former dining room was used to expand the kitchen and bathroom.

Pony looked around, it felt weird to him, like he was standing in someone else's house. The walls were patched and freshly painted, new carpeting was laid; luckily, the boys were able to salvage enough of a nice tan color to go throughout the living room and up the stairs. Their old furniture and appliances looked somehow out of place in the 'new' rooms.

He walked into the old bedroom that he and Soda used to share, it was empty now, and smelled strongly of disinfectant. This was to be Johnny's room, now. Ponyboy smiled as he remembered all the nights he shared this room with Johnny; Soda would walk over to the lot, and without a word, put his arm around Johnny and brought him back to their house for the night. Soda never complained, he graciously took the couch, so Johnny could get a good nights sleep in a nice warm bed.

Pony peeked into Darry's room, it was the only room that was the same as before.….just cleaner. He then jogged up the stairs, something he was still getting used to, and laid across his bed.

"Hey Pony, whatcha thinkin' about?", Soda asked from the doorway.

"It's funny isn't it, Mom and Dad always wanted to make this place bigger for us, now they're gone and their wish comes true", he stated, almost sadly.

Soda nodded, then laid the opposite way, across Pony's bed. "Mom also had another wish, remember?", he asked. Pony smiled. "She always tried to get Johnny to come stay with us so he wouldn't get beat no more.…and now he's gonna be livin' with us".

Darry stomped halfway up the stairs. "Are you two gonna come down and help me", he hollered. They had forgot they left Darry, painting the outside of the house, all by himself.

"Comin' Darry", Soda called, jumping to his feet. Pony rose from his bed and followed his brother out. . "Thanks Mom", he whispered, as he passed a picture of his mother hanging on the wall in the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy walked into Johnny's room, pleasantly surprised by what he saw. "Well look at you", Pony exclaimed. Johnny was laying in a regular hospital bed, still flat, but with his head resting on a skinny pillow. He was still bandaged up to his chin and a stiff back brace covered his entire torso, but he looked so much more comfortable.

"Hey Pone……how's it goin'?", Johnny greeted, raising his bandaged right hand a few centimeters off of the pillow it was laying on. Pony's smile widened as he rushed over to Johnny's side, that was the most movement anyone had seen him make in almost four months.

Pony noticed that Johnny was also free of the iv wires and oxygen tubes. "No more oxygen?", Pony asked. With the way Johnny was struggling to breathe, he was surprised the doctor had removed the nasal mask.

Johnny tried to nod, then cringed in pain when he remembered he couldn't. The burns to his neck made it almost impossible for him to move his head, contracture scar tissue developed when the burned skin, muscles and tendons, healed. This was also the case with the burns on his forearms and hands, the burn specialist was hopeful that physical therapy would improve mobility, if not, Johnny would have to endure more painful surgeries.

"They're seein'.…. how long I can go without it…..'s only been 'bout an hour", he explained in short gasps.

Pony nodded sadly. "The house is all done...it looks so different, you're hardly gonna recognize it when you come home", Pony chuckled. "That sounds funny, callin' my house home, huh"?

Johnny smiled. "When'd the doctor say you can leave?", Ponyboy asked.

"Day after...tomorrow, if all...goes well", Johnny whispered, he was getting tired.

Just as Johnny's eyes began to droop, Maggie walked in to re-insert the oxygen tube.

"Few more...minutes Mag-gie", Johnny pleaded.

"Can't do that Johnny, your oxygen levels are getting too low. You did great though, ten minutes more than yesterday", she encouraged. "Hey Ponyboy", Maggie greeted over her shoulder. Pony waived.

Maggie brushed Johnny's cheek with her hand and smiled as she replaced the oxygen. Ponyboy noticed his breathing even out after a few minutes, and he knew Johnny was asleep.

Maggie's breathing, however, had become fast and ragged. "Maggie, what it is? What's wrong?", he asked, concernedly.

Maggie shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I off the next four days, for the holiday, so I wont be here when...I want you to have this, it's the phone number to my parents house, I still live with them", she stated, writing on a notepad from her pocket. "If you or Johnny ever need anything, don't be afraid to call...and I want updates, I want to know how he's doing. Okay"?

Maggie handed Pony the folded piece of paper and gave him a big hug. "You take care of that sweet Johnny Cade, you here me? He's a very special boy", she sniffled and nodded in Johnny's direction.

Ponyboy nodded in agreement. Maggie smiled through her tears and hurried out of the room.

"She's nice ain't she?", Johnny whispered from his bed.

Pony laughed out loud, "I thought you were sleepin'".

"I was, but then she...said my name...", he sleepily replied.

"Looks like she's really gonna miss you." Johnny cracked his eye open and looked at Ponyboy.

"Yeah...I'm sure gonna...miss her too", Johnny added, before falling back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell did you do Darry, buy the entire drug store?", Two-bit chuckled from his place on the couch.

"Well there's twenty more boxes and a couple of other things still in my truck. So, get off your lazy ass and start helpin'", Darry scolded as he lugged the heavy box into Johnny's room.

Ponyboy and Steve heard Darry's voice and came out from the kitchen, to see if they could help.

"Steve, go help Soda and Two-bit...Pony come in here and help me", Darry ordered, putting the box he was carrying, on the bed.

"Hospital call?", Darry asked, pulling medication from the box.

"Naw, not yet", Pony answered, watching as bottle after bottle filled the dresser top. All the medication's were liquids, because trying to swallow dozens of pills each day, would irritate Johnny's scarred throat. Then Darry started to pull out huge jars of creams and ointments. Finally he unpacked some weird looking cylinders of medication.

"Where's this go?", Steve asked, carrying in a strange looking machine. "Next to the bed Steve, on the nightstand.", Darry answered, barely looking up from his sorting.

"How 'bout these?", Two-bit asked as he and Soda carried in two large oxygen tanks. "Put one by the bed and the other in a cool, shady corner", Darry replied.

"I put some of my old clothes in the drawers, for Johnny to wear", Pony said, helping Steve bring in boxes filled with bandages.

Darry smiled. "That's nice of you Pony, but it'll be a while before Johnny can wear regular clothes, that's why I bought a bunch of these", Darry replied, and held up a package of men's size small pajamas. "I need ya to go and wash them."

"They look so small", Pony exclaimed, opening a package.

Darry frowned and shook his head, "Johnny's barely a hundred pound soakin' wet, now. These'll probably be too big on him".

Steve, Soda and Two-bit kept coming in and out with boxed full of bandages.

"Darry, I think you over did it on the bandages", Ponyboy chuckled.

Darry glanced over at Pony, seriously. "Johnny needs his burns cleaned and bandaged twice a day. Druggist said this might only last a week or so". Pony hung his head low.

"Hey Darry...", Soda called from the doorway. Darry looked at Pony and then back at Soda, he nodded. "Put in in the closet for now...keep it outta the way", he said in a rather shakey voice.

Soda gave Ponyboy a sympathetic look as he passed him and pushed the metal wheelchair into the closet.

Hot tears sprung to Ponyboy's eyes. With all the emphasis on Johnny's burns, Pony forgot his best fried would be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Ponyboy was dangerously close to crying, when the telephone rang. "Darry it's for you", Two-bit called from the hall.

Soda and Pony closely followed their brother. "Yes, thank you. No, I understand. That'll be fine. Okay, bye", he conversed with whomever was on the other line.

Hehung up and looked at his friends wide eyes. "That was the hospital, there was some problem with the paperwork...Johnny won't be released 'til tomorrow", he stated somberly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I see a pattern forming; long chapter, short chapter, long chapter...you get the picture. Many, many hugs and thank you's to; WhoaaReally53, iheartponyboy33, wopo12(welcome to my story), Blondie 24-7, and Maddiecake, for the reviews. Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! Thanks again.


	12. HOME SWEET HOME?

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 12

HOME SWEET HOME?

It was the morning of July fourth, the gang was anxiously awaiting Johnny's arrival home.

"Ponyboy, sit down. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacin' like that", Soda chuckled, trying to calm his brother down.

"What if something' happened? Maybe they're not releasing' him today", Ponyboy rambled nervously.

Two-bit got up and walked over to Pony. "Relax Kid, all Darry needed to bring today was the paperwork sayin' that the house was done and everythin' was up to code", he smiled and patted Pony on the back. "They got no reason not to release Johnny".

Pony nodded and walked away. He went into Johnny's room and looked around, it looked too much like a hospital room, so he decided to change that.

He ran up to his room and took out the box of Johnny's things they had saved from his parents house. There wasn't much; a current calendar with pictures of hot, new cars, Johnny's favorite blanket, the one his late grandmother made for him before she died, the old football Darry gave to Johnny after his team won the state championship, a new pair of black sneakers, the ones Johnny only wore when he went to church, and a few pictures of Johnny with the gang.

Ponyboy put the tv, that was at the hospital, on a bookshelf, across from the bed and a vase of flowers, Cherry sent, on the nightstand. He was just finishing up the room when he heard someone pull in front of the house. He ran out, ahead of the others, onto the front porch.

Pony was a little disappointed when he realized it was only Two-bit's mom. "Hiya Ponyboy", she called from her car.

"Hi Mrs. Mathews", Pony called back and headed down the front steps. "Can I help you with that?", he asked, nodding to the huge bags of groceries she was pulling out of her trunk.

"Sure thing Honey...I thought you boys could use some extra food now that Johnny's home", she said, smiling.

Pony frowned. "He ain't home yet", he replied, looking over his shoulder, and down the street for any sign of Darry's truck, there was none.

Mrs. Mathews and Ponyboy were busy, in the kitchen, putting the groceries away. She had just started preparing lunch,when the familiar sound of Darry's truck pulling into the driveway, was heard.

An ambulance, carrying Johnny, pulled up seconds after Darry. Darry led them up the ramp, through the door and into Johnny's room. The orderlies carefully lifted Johnny and gently placed him into the hospital bed. Darry thanked them and nodded to Soda, who walked them out.

Darry hooked Johnny back up to the nasal oxygen, he had made it through the ride home, without it, but now his breathing was shallow and labored. The others stood gawking in the doorway as Pony moved forward.

Ponyboy noticed, for the first time, how truly small and fragile Johnny looked. The pajamas hung loosely on him and if it weren't for the bandages and back brace, they probably would fallen right off.

Darry bustled around, trying to make Johnny more comfortable. He placed Johnny's bandaged arms on two soft pillows, propped his head up a little and gave him a sip of water.

"You feelin' better now, Johnnycake?", Darry asked, wiping Johnny's forehead with a damp washcloth. Johnny's eyes fluttered open, he looked up at Darry and tried to nod.

Pony moved even closer. "Wh-what's wrong?", a frightened Pony asked.

"It's nuthin' Pony, Johnny just wasn't used to all that movement...he got a little sick in the ambulance", Darry explained, looking back at a now sleeping Johnny.

Darry got up from the chair next to the bed and ushered the boys out. "Should we really leave him alone?", Ponyboy asked worriedly.

"He needs his rest now Pony, he'll be alright", Darry replied, walking into the kitchen. "Mrs. Mathews, you really didn't have to do all this".

"You never mind Darrel, I wanted to. 'Sides, I bought too much food for the barbeque anyhow", she answered with a smile.

As Two-bit and Darry walked Mrs. Mathews out, she peeked into the bedroom and glaced at Johnny. Her eyes were filled with tears when she turned to Darry. "If you boys need anything, don't hesitate to call", she stated,patting his arm.

Darry smiled and nodded, "Yes Ma'am, I will".

She turned to her son and cupped his cheek."You stay and help them, for as long as they need", she ordered. "Okay", Two-bit agreed. "Thanks Ma", he added as she left the house.

---------------------------------------------------------

"For godsakes Pony, stop worryin' so much", Darry scolded after Ponyboy checked on Johnny for about the hundreth time in an hour.

"What if he needs somethin'...isn't it time for his medication...shouldn't we..."

"Ponyboy, your worse than my mom", Two-bit interrupted. C'mon sit down and watch some tv with us", he chuckled.

"Steve are you insane. I got two full oxygen tanks in the next room, you light that thing up and we'll all be blown to bits", Darry yelled, grabbing the cigarette from Steve's mouth. "Not to mention, Johnny's lungs can't take the smoke. There'll be no smokin' in front of him...take it outside".

"Sorry Dar", Steve apologized and walked onto the porch for a smoke.

"How'd you expect...anyone to sleep...with all that noise", a small voice came from the bedroom.They all hurried to Johnny's side.

"It's 'bout time you woke up", Two-bit joked. Johnny smiled then cringed when a wave of pain came over him. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Steve walked in. "Hey Johnnycake, we got some presents and cake for you in the livin' room", he stated then looked at Darry. "Should we bring 'em in here?"

"You feel up to movin', again?", Darry asked Johnny. "Sure...but first...", Johnny swallowed hard and looked away, almost ashamed.

Darry nodded. "We're gonna bring Johnny out there, so give us a few minutes to get him ready. Okay?", Darry asked the gang. Two-bit and Steve nodded and walked out. "I'm gonna need your help, Soda", Darry stated.

"Sure", Soda agreed. "I can help too Darry", Ponyboy added, willingly. Soda gave Darry a questionable look. "Sure Pone, go make Johnny a cup of tomato soup...not too hot", Darry requested and Pony disappointedly left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Steve brought a bunch of presents over to Johnny who was sitting, fully reclined in the easy chair. "This one's from me", he said, holding out an odd shaped package wrapped in newspaper and tied with string.

Johnny's eyes traveled to his bandaged hands. "Go ahead", he nodded. Steve gave an apologetic smile and opened the package. Everyone laughed when Steve revealed a huge tub of hair grease and new comb. "Thank's Steve", Johnny smiled.

"These are from me", Ponyboy smiled, pulling some new comic books out of a brown paper bag. "I could start reading them tomorrow", Pony offered. "Sure thing", Johnny happily agreed.

"Here's mine", Two-bit grinned. Darry and Soda shot him a look. "Actually, it's from us three", he corrected. Soda pulled out a brand new denim jacket. "They had to...um...cut yours off of you, when you came in", Soda explained.

Johnny gave a slow, painful nod. "Doc said some of my clothes...stuck to my skin, took...'em weeks to...get it all out", Johnny stated.

Johnny noticed how the guys were giving him sad, sorrowful looks. He smiled again. "Thanks, it's great...but you've already done so much...for me, you shouldn't go buyin me things...", he added, looking mainly at Darry.

"Hush up Johnnycake, Darry gotta promotion, Soda gotta bonus and I got..a.. job", Two-bit stated proudly.

Johnny raised his brow. "Yeah, I know, it's a shock, but I figured since everyone else here is chipin' in, I should do my part too. I work over-nights in maintenence " , Two-bit explained.

Pony boy held up a little white box and looked at Darry, he shrugged. "This is from...I mean...the cops gave it to us after...we think Dally would've want you to have it", Ponyboy stuttered, holding up Dally's St. Christopher medal.

Johnny's smile faded as his eyes widened and his chest started to heave. "Johnny, Johnny what is it?", Darry asked, running up and nudging his arm.

Johnny frantically looked at Darry as he gasped for air. "C-can't...br-breathe", Johnny wheezed, before passing out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, please don't threaten me for ending it here. Of course, you know I love cliffhangers, but this just seemed like the best place to end it.

This story is turning out to be longer than I had expected. I will still try to get a chapter out every day or two, and I will try to keep the chapter length consistant.

To my wonderful reviewers: Blondie 24-7, GottaGetGreg(welcome), WhoaaReally53, i heartponyboy33 and Maddiecake, you guys are soooo great! Thanks!


	13. AN ANGEL IN GINGHAM

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 13

AN ANGEL IN GINGHAM

The gang anxiously waited outside of the closed door. Ponyboy leaned against Soda, who held him tightly. Darry stood against the wall, as if trying to hold it up. Steve and Two-bit tossed a crumpled newspaper ball back and forth.

The door slowly opened and the guys snapped to attention. Pony looked up. "I-is he okay? I thought…he was dyin'…I didn't know what else to d-do", Ponyboy stuttered.

"You did the right thing Ponyboy. I told you to call me if Johnny needed me and you did", Maggie smiled at Pony. "He'll be alright. I gave him a little sedation once his breathing stabilized", she added. "You can go sit with him if you'd like, he should be asleep for a few hours", Maggie stated, seeing how worried Pony was.

He nodded and cautiously walked into the room, Soda went with him.

The other went back into the living room. "So what exactly happened?", Darry asked, noticeably shaken.

Maggie shrugged. "From what I can tell, some kind of stressor caused Johnny to go into respiratory distress. It's fairly common with his lung injuries", Maggie explained, but she could see confusion written on their faces.

"Johnny's lungs are badly scarred, so he's not able to take in enough oxygen as it is. When he gets stressed, the parts of his lungs that weren't as badly damaged need to work harder.…..it's like a really bad asthma attack. That's why he needs the inhalers and nebulizer to keep his airway open and his lungs working", she added.

Darry ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I didn't know what I was doin', the sprays weren't working….", he looked up at Maggie. "Then I remembered how you taught me how to use the machine...that seemed to work".

Maggie smiled at Darry. "Good thing you remembered Darrel…I came from clear across town…if you hadn't acted so quickly…by the time I got here, it might have been too late", she stated, her voice falling to a whisper .

Steve looked up at the others for an explanation. "We was just sittin' here havin' a good time…then Johnny started gaspin' and wheezing'…".

Soda and Ponyboy walked out of the room. "It was because I gave him the medal, wasn't it", Pony sniffled.

Maggie walked up to him. "What medal?", she asked.

"Dally's St. Christopher medal...", Pony tried to explain.

"The friend who was killed by the police?", Maggie asked, taking a seat in the recliner. Darry nodded.

"He was right there, where you are...Pony pulled out the chain and then Johnny's eyes got all wide and he couldn't breathe", Two-bit stated, holding up the chain. "I mean Johnny' knows Dally died, he's known for months...could seein' the medal really do that?".

Something caught Maggie's attention. "It's possible, but I don't think the medal was the reason for Johnny's respiratory attack...I think that was", Maggie replied, pointing to the picture window behind the couch. "I saw them out there when I pulled up, but I never thought...", she added.

Everyone turned to look out the window. There were a couple of kids playing around a large bonfire, spewing out of an old metal garbage can.

Maggie swallowed hard. "From where I'm sitting, it looks like your entire window is engulfed in flames...So if this is where Johnny was...", she started.

Darry hung his head down. "Poor kid", he whispered. Two-bit leaned back and took a long chug of his beer. Steve and Soda sat quietly on the floor.

Ponyboy stood motionless by the front door, listening to the familiar crackle of the fire. He could feel the heat from outside and for a moment he too, could see that church burning, again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late now, the loud pop of fireworks could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

Two-bit and Steve had just left, Ponyboy and Soda were dozing on the couch. Darry woke the boysand sent them up to bed.

Maggie slipped out of Johnny's room. "He's still asleep, I reapplied the burn cream and changed his bandages...", she looked up and smiled at Darry. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and give him his last dose of medication tonight." She looked at her watch, "In about an hour".

"That'll be nice...can I get you somethin' to drink?", he asked. She nodded and he ushered her into the kitchen.

Darry poured two glasses of lemonade, he handed one to Maggie and sat across from her. She gave him a small, shy smile and took a sip of her drink.

"Sorry we pulled you away from your party", Darry apologized.

"Oh don't be...it was one of those big bashes my parents like to throw...full of boring people who like to drink too much and brag about themselves.", she giggled,andwaived her hand.

"So you're a Soc then", he stated, but it sounded more like a question.

Maggie leaned back in her seat. "A what?", she asked defensively.

"A Soc...someone who lives on the south side of town, with a big house and a lot of money", Darry explained. "You've never heard of a Soc?"

"Actually, I grew up on the west side of town...", she corrected.

"Well then you're a super Soc", Darry cut in. Maggie raised her eye brow. "Someone who has a real lot of money".

Maggie frowned at the title. "I...guess. My family is well to do...but I never classify myself because of it", Maggie explained.

Darry could tell she the conversation was making her uncomfortable. "We're greasers...because we live on the north side and don't have a lot of money", he said.

Maggie grinned. "So it has nothing to do with the gobs of hair grease on your head?", she joked.

Darry laughed, "Well mabye a little".

Maggie threw her head back and giggled. He watched her, in all these months she'd been treating Johnny, Darry never noticed how truly beautiful Maggie really was. She was always dressed in that unflattering white uniform with her hair pulled back, tightly in a bun.

Today she wore powder blue capri pants, and a matching blue and white gingham top, that buttoned down and tied in the front. The blue in her clothes brought out the color of her eyes and her long golden hair cascaded passed her shoulders.

Darry cleared his throat. "Can I get you s'more lemonade?", he asked awkwardly.

"Yes please", Maggie answered, pushing her glass forward. "And maybe a slice of that", she added shyly, nodding to the chocolate cake sitting in the middle of the table.

Darry smiled. He cut the cake and refilled the glasses, then sat back down.

Maggie took a big bite of cake. "Mmm, Johnny was right...this is the best chocolate cake I've ever tasted", Maggie complemented. "He talked about it all the time...well, when he was able to say more than a few words...said he couldn't wait 'til he was able to eat solid food, so he could have some cake". Maggie laughed, "That boy really loves chocolate".

Darry turned serious. "Why do you care so much...I mean why Johnny?", he asked.

Maggie wiped her mouth with a napkin and shrugged. "He's sweet and kind...and probably the bravest patient I've ever had", she stated proudly.

"He's been through a lot", Darry agreed.

Maggie bit her lower lip and played with the cake crumbs on her plate. "I guess he kinda reminds me of my brother", she confessed.

"Your brother?", Darry asked in surprise.

Maggie started to nod, then shook her head. "Not in looks...my brother had dark blonde hair and green eyes, he was huge, six foot three and about two hundred fifty pounds", she remembered. "But that was before...the accident".

Maggie turned away, Darry leaned closer, hoping she would continue. "I shouldn't..."

"No, please go on", he encouraged.

Maggie took a deep breath. "About ten years ago, when he was sixteen, he was involved in a car accident...he was trapped inside the car...when it burst into flames", she explained.

"I'm so sorry, did he...die?", Darry whispered.

Maggie shook her head. "He'd broke his back, just like Johnny, but his burns were...different. His entire right side was charred, including his face, and his right arm was so bad...they had to amputate it", her voice broke.

Darry cringed but Maggie continued. "He had nerve damage in his left arm from flying glass, a crush injury to his throat, which left him unable to speak and unable to breathe without a tube in his neck."

Maggie got up. "I was eleven when it happened. I only got to see him, because no one expected him to live."

She put her plate into the sink."He had the best 'medical' care, but no one gave a damn about him as a person. They called him an invalid and used words like greoutesque and hideous. He couldn't move or speak, but he could see the looks on their faces and hear what they were saying...that's when I decided to become a nurse".

Darry listened intently. "He was in the hospital for over a year, then my parents put him in an exclusive nursing home near our house", Maggie went on.

"Hill House?", Darry asked. She nodded, surprised he knew of the place.

"I went to visit him every day, my parents didn't, they couldn't handle seeing him like that. I sat and held his hand, I told him about my hopes and dreams, my problems...I read to him, just like Ponyboy reads to Johnny", Maggie smiled at the memories.

Maggie started to pace the kitchen. "I made a promise to him...I promised that when I became a nurse, I would buy a house and bring him home...that I would take care of him".

She turned to face Darry, tears were streaming down her face. "He died last year...three weeks before I graduated from nursing school".

Darry pulled Maggie into his arms, but their embrace was cut short by the sound of gasping screams.

Soda and Pony ran into each other as they raced down the stairs. Darry and Maggie were already in Johnny's room when they got downstaris.

Johnny was agitated, he dug his elbows into the matress as if trying to get away. "Help...Pony, Dally...please...fire...please", he called out, pleadingly.

Ponyboy stood frozen in the doorway, his lip trembling in fear."Darrel, sit with him while I get his medication", Maggie ordered as she turned to the dresser top full of medicine bottles.

She noticed Pony in the doorway, she led him out into the hall. Soda sat on the stairs, with his head in his hands."It's just a nightmare, he has them all the time...it's completely normal...", Maggie explained.

Soda jumped up. "How?...Look at him, how could any of this be normal?", he screamed before running back up the stairs.

Maggie pulled Ponyboy into a hug and he sobbed openly.

"C-c-can't m-moove...help", Johnny continued to gasp. Darry looked to the door to find Maggie holding Pony. He turned back to Johnny, "It's okay Johnny, I'm here...your safe, now".

Johnny eyes opened a slit. "D-d-darry?", he called, returning to the present.

Darry smiled. "It h-hurts...Dar", Johnny cried.

Darry felt tears spring to his eyes, he knew Johnny wasn't just talking about the pain from his injuries, he was refering to all of the physical and emotional pain he'd endured throughout his young life.

A tear fell down Darry's cheek as he pushed the hair from Johnny's sweaty forehead. "I know little buddy...I know".

-------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew, that was long. Yeah I know, pretty depressing, but I wanted to get a little back story on Maggie.

Sorry for any confusion, yes Johnny knows Dally died, but he doesn't know all of the circumstances that led up to his death.

I'm not sure of medical treatments in the '60's, so I fudged it a little.

Reviewers: Blondie 24-7(thank you for risking further punishment to send me that message), WhoaaReally53(you've been soooo faithful, thank you) and Maddiecake(I'm gonna miss you, enjoy Virginia, and come back to my story soon). Please continue to review...please.

Readers: How do you guys like Darry and Maggie together? Review and let me know what you think. The next few chapters will be a little brighter, but I cant promise they wont end in cliffhangers.


	14. MAGGIE TO THE RESCUE

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 14

MAGGIE TO THE RESCUE

Darry slowly opened his eyes, a soft ring filled his ears. He stiffly stood up from the chair next to Johnny's bed, the chair he had slept in all night, and stretched, trying to work the kinks out.

The ringing was heard again, Darry yawned. "You gonna.…answer the door, Dar…..or do I have to?", Johnny joked from the bed.

Darry laughed, "Yeah Kiddo, I'll be right back".

He had just turned toward the doorway, when Ponyboy yelled from the stairs, "I got it".

Darry walked back over to Johnny and smiled. "How'd ya sleep?", he asked, gently turning Johnny from his side to his back.

"Fine, I guess", Johnny grunted from the pain. Darry gave him an apologetic smile. "Better than you I suppose", he added, glancing at the chair Darry had just risen from.

Johnny looked away, ashamed; feeling like his living there added to his friends hardships."Listen Dar….I'm sorry 'bout….last night.…I". Darry was about to protest, when a loud voice made him turn.

"You Darrel Curtis?", a large, older woman asked from the doorway. "I'm Doris", she added, walking past Darry and placing her large bag on the foot of Johnny's bed.

Darry gave Ponyboy a confused look. "She's Johnny's home nurse", Pony shrugged then looked over at Johnny.

Johnny nervously watched as Doris bustled around the room, collecting supplies needed to get him ready for the day. He wasn't happy about having a new nurse, especially one that didn't look all that friendly; but there were some things that needed to be done, that Johnny could never expect his friends to do for him.

Doris came out of the a-joining bathroom and glanced at Pony and Darry, "Looks like I have everythin' I need, you boys best leave now, and let me tend to my duties", she ordered sternly.

Darry placed his arm around a reluctant Ponyboy and guided him out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponboy sat at the kitchen table, dunking his spoon into his now cold oatmeal. Soda walked in, sleepily. "Darry's in our shower", he greeted, scratching his head.

Pony nodded. "I now, the state appointed nurse is here…", he started, but never finished his sentence.

"What time is it anyway?", Soda interrupted, grabbing a bowl and walking over to the stove to get some oatmeal.

"Six something'", Pony answered, not even bothering to look at the clock. "Save some for Johnny", he added.

Soda nodded and sat down at the table. Ponyboy could swear he heard something through the walls.

The boys ate breakfast in silence, until Soda raise his head and listened, a small childlike whimper could be heard from the bedroom.

Soda looked over at Ponyboy. "You heard that too", Pony stated, jumping up from his seat. Soda let out an uneasy breath. Just then Darry walked into the kitchen, followed by Doris.

"I'm done for the day, see y'all tomorrow", she stated, turning to leave.

Darry snapped around. "What'da you mean, 'done for the day'? Who's gonna take care of Johnny while were at work?", he asked, uneasily.

Doris smirked. "I dunno what you thought Son, but I ain't no babysitter. I got five more patients to see today", she answered, bitterly and walked out of the house.

Maggie had just entered through the gate when Doris bounded down the front stairs. To avoid being tackled by a oblivious Doris, Maggie ran up the side ramp and into the house.

"Who was _that_?", she asked shockingly.

"That was Johnny's new nurse", Pony replied.

Maggie noticeably stiffened, her steps quickening to Johnny's room. She was appalled by what she saw, Johnny laid on the bed awkwardly, his head resting on just a corner of the pillow. His bandages, hastily applied; some parts exposing his wounds, others covering parts that didn't need bandaging any more. He was dressed in only a thin pair of boxer shorts, without so much as a sheet covering him; his back brace and oxygen mask were tossed to the side like they weren't even needed.

She walked over to the bed. "Hey Johnny", she greeted quietly, placing the oxygen tube into his nose. "Ma-ggie", he gasped, his voice filled with emotion, but his eyes remained closed.

Maggie was worried now.… no matter what, Johnny always tried to give her a small smile when she called his name; today there was no such reaction.

She turned to Darry ,who had followed her in, along with Soda and Pony. "I've never seen anything like this", she whispered, fumbling to properly reapply the bandages.

"Johnny, did the nurse give you your morning meds?", Maggie asked, checking his blank chart.

"No", he whispered, his eyes cracking open a bit.

Maggie looked over at the brothers and shook her head. She gently slid his back brace around him, a small whimper escaped from his mouth.

She moved down to his feet, they were cold. "Did she massage your legs?", she asked, knowing how important it was to keep the blood flowing in Johnny's immobile limbs.

"No", came another small reply.

"Okay", she said, covering him up with a blanket, while she got a clean pair of pajamas to dress him in.

Maggie laid the pajamas on the bed then when into the bathroom to get Johnny a cup of water. When she came out, she was as white as her uniform. She walked right over to the bottles of medication and checked the levels. She walked back over to check Johnny, he was pale and clammy.

"Johnny?", Maggie's voice cracked. "She _did_ give you pain medication before your bath .…right?", she asked hopefully.

Johnny's dark, agony filled, eyes opened and he looked at Maggie. "No", his lip quivered.

Maggie bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying. She forced a small smile and patted Johnny's arm. "We'll take care of that right now….You'll feelbetter soon, Okay," she said reassuringly and a bit of calm came over him.

Maggie went back to measure Johnny's medication, Darry noticed her hands shake. "What happened here?", he asked concernedly.

"She gave him a bath", Maggie gasped. Darry nodded and shrugged, not sure why that was a bad thing.

Maggie gave Johnny a dose of pain medication then returned to where the brothers were standing. "When you give a burn patient a bath, you have to use a special solution and sponge to scrub off the dead skin.…it's extremely painful even after pain medication is given….she did it without giving him anything for pain" , she explained.

Darry turned away. "What kind of nurse was she?", Maggie asked rhetorically.

"A state appointed one", Pony replied, angrily. Everyone looked questionably at Ponyboy. "Who's gonna take care of Johnny today?", he added.

"I've got a meeting with my superiors, followed by a seminar on new treatments….I could probably skip the seminar and come back here, but that wont be until after noon", Maggie stated.

"I'm already late for work, and it's a real important job.…", Darry started to say.

"I'll stay home today", Soda offered. "I'll call Two-bit and see if he and his mom can come over".

"You sure Soda?", Darry asked.

Soda nodded. "Yeah, they wont miss me….I'll work extra hours this weekend to make up for lost time", he replied, heading out to call his boss.

"Thanks little brother", Darry called out after him, before rushing out the door, for work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darry and Maggie arrived back at the house around the same time. Mrs. Mathews had just left, and Two-bit was taking a quick nap on the couch so he would be well rested for work.

"How'd he do today?", Darry asked his brothers.

Soda shrugged. "He slept an awful lot", he answered. Pony stepped up. "And hardly ate anything", he added.

Maggie peeked into Johnny's room, then waived for the boys to follow her into the kitchen.

"I talked to my supervisor and changed my hours, I'll be working afternoons now. I can come first thing in the morning, before work and come back after work to get Johnny ready for bed", she offered.

"Maggie you don't have to do that….this is not your responsibility", Darry argued.

Maggie put her hands on her hips. "Johnny's been my patient for four months now, I'm not just going to desert him when he needs me most", she responded defensively.

"We cant afford to pay for a private nurse, that's why we had to go with a state appointed one", Darry replied bitterly.

"I don't want any money, I just want to help", she stated.

Darry's pride was getting in the way. "We wont take charity…..now I'm not gonna let you work for nothing'", he argued.

"And I'm not gonna let some overworked, underpaid , miserable old hag take care of Johnny", Maggie shouted. The boys smirked at her outburst. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her uniform skirt.

Darry smiled. "I'll call my boss and see if I can change my schedule around a little, maybe start earlier and leave earlier", Darry offered.

"I don't got back to school for two more months, so I'll be home all day", Pony reminded everyone.

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it", Soda added.

Maggie smiled. "Well since that's settled.….I have a patient to check on", she stated calmly and walked out of the room.

Darry turned to his brothers and chuckled, "That is one helluva woman".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know I promised lighter chapters, and that will happen soon. I actually had another chapter ready to go, but this idea came to me last night and since I needed an explanation for Maggie becoming Johnny's full-time nurse, I decided to post this one first.

I have extreme respect for all those who work in the medical field. So no offense was intended to reflect upon nurses in any way, ...this was just a storyline.

Reviewers: YOU ALL ROCK! Maddiecake, wopo12, WhoaaReally53, iheartponyboy33, outsiderslover93(welcome), and Izziecakes(welcome), you guys made me so very happy with all the wonderful reviews, please continue to let me know what you think!


	15. DOG DAYS OF SUMMER

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 15

DOG DAYS OF SUMMER

Just about a month had passed since Johnny came home. With the loving care he was getting from Maggie and the help from the gang, he was beginning to make some slow progress.

Dr. Franklin made a house call to the Curtis' every Friday, after work, to check up on Johnny, it was still difficult for him to be moved, let alone, travel.

The guys were camped out in the back yard, enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon. Johnny was now able to stay awake for a few hours at a stretch and he could sit semi-upright, the guys would bring the easy chair out onto the porch so Johnny could join them outside.

Pony sat next to Johnny, on the arm of the easy chair, looking through a magazine. Soda and Steve had just got home from work; they were busy fixing up the old clunker in the driveway, so Soda would have a car of his own. Two-bit and Darry sat on the opposite side of the porch, playing cards.

Steve had run into the house to get a drink when the doorbell rang. "Steve get the door, will ya", Darry called from the porch.

Steve walked out onto the porch. "Come 'round back", he yelled over the railing.

"I coulda done that", Darry scolded, standing from his seat.

Thinking it was Maggie, Ponyboy jumped off the porch and ran to the side of the house. He wasn't surprised when he saw Dr. Franklin walking toward him.…what did surprise him were the two people behind Dr. Franklin.

"Hey Doc, you're early", Pony said with a smile. Dr. Franklin patted Ponyboy on the back. "I hope you don't mind, I brought an associate with me.

Pony shook his head. "Dr. Adderson…Randy", he greeted. "You must be Ponyboy Curtis.", Dr. Adderson stated, holding out his hand. Pony nodded and shook the outstretched hand, then turned to walk the group to the backyard.

Steve jumped up as soon as he saw Randy, he walked over and stood protectively next to Johnny, a look of disdain, covering his face.

Darry glanced up from the engine Soda asked him to take a look at. He walked over to the guests and invited them up to the porch.

Dr. Adderson walked over to Johnny. "I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Dr. Adderson, I saw you in the hospital…", he explained.

"Yessir", Johnny replied, in the strongest voice he could muster. He slowly raised the bandaged hand that was laying across his stomach, the doctor gently placed his hand underneath and carefully shook Johnny's hand.

Randy stood next to Pony, he tried not to, but he couldn't help but stare at Johnny. He had never seen anyone hurt so bad…the bandages, the scars. A lump formed in Randy's throat as he watched Darry effortlessly scoop Johnny out of the recliner and into the house; Johnny's limp legs dangling over Darry arm.

-------------------------------------------------------

Pony noticing Randy's uneasiness, asked him if he'd like to join him on the porch. "You wanna coke?", Pony asked.

"Sure", Randy replied, and took a seat at the table Two-bit and Darry had been playing cards at. Pony returned with the drinks, closing the back door behind him, he didn't want to listen to Steve yell at Soda for having Soc's in his house again.

"That was nice of your dad to come see Johnny", Pony stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Randy nodded. "He said it was time to evaluate Johnny to see if he's ready for physical therapy", Randy explained. "I guess they start that about six months after the…injury".

Ponyboy shrugged. "It was just five months…..three days ago", he replied, feeling as though it had been five years, and not just five months.

Randy became agitated, he an a shaky hand through his hair, and looked over at the empty easy chair Johnny had just been reclining in. "I didn't think he'd be so bad off, man", Randy whispered, looking right at Pony.

Pony hung his head down. "Johnny's not so bad off", he snapped back, unconvincingly. "He's doin' a lot better now".

"He doesn't need his oxygen as much.…. he can eat soft foods now and.….", Pony added, trying to sound positive. Randy gave Pony a questioning look. "His lungs and throat were badly burned so he has some trouble breathing and swallowing….but his voice is better….it'll always be soft and raspy, but it's getting stronger".

Randy shook his head, pityingly. "He's gained some weight and he can move his arms now, only at the elbows thought.…his hands, neck and shoulders were burnt real bad. And the rest…um, well he cant move anything below…."

"Stop it.…please, just stop", Randy jumped up and yelled, turning his back on Ponyboy.

Soda, Steve and Two-bit came out just as Randy stopped yelling. "You okay Pone?", Soda asked his brother as he held open the door for Steve and Two-bit, who were bringing the recliner back in.

Pony nodded. "Johnny's done in there.…and Maggie's home with the food", Two-bit added as he passed Pony.

"You comin' in?", Pony asked. Randy looked at Pony and shrugged, "Sure".

---------------------------------------------------------------

Darry and Maggie were huddled in a corner with the two doctors, discussing Johnny's care. Two-bit, Steve and Soda were on the couch, eating their cheeseburgers and fries in front of the television.

Pony ran over to Johnny, leaving Randy back a few paces. "How'd it go?", he asked nodding in the direction of the doctors.

"Good", Johnny answered, looking over at Randy standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Hey Randy", Johnny called out to him.

Randy walked up next to the recliner. Johnny took a deep breath in. "I already thanked your dad for everything'…but I wanted to thank you too.…for helping' with the house and all", he said with great effort. Randy smiled, he had never really heard Johnny speak before this; Ponyboy was right, he did sound good.

Johnny lifted his arm, but didn't have enough strength to raise it high enough. "Pony….my nose", said, scrunching up his face. Ponyboy turned around to scratch Johnny's nose, when Steve jumped up from the couch. "No way Ponyboy, you always get to scratch the lucky nose.…It's my turn now", Steve whined. Racing to get to Johnny, Steve didn't see Two-bit stick his foot out…and he landed face first on the floor.

"Shh", Darry scolded, trying to listen to what the doctor's were trying to say instead of the preschool antics that were going on behind him.

"You goin' off to college soon?", Johnny asked Randy.

"In about three weeks", Randy replied. Johnny smiled. "Well, good luck then", he offered.

"Thanks", Randy accepted graciously.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When they were finished talking, Maggie saw the doctors and Randy to the door. Darry turned to the gang. "What the hell were you thinking, acting like that in front of the doctors", Darry asked angrily.

Steve got right in Darry's face. "And what the hell were you thinking, inviting' them damn Soc's into your house like they're welcome", Steve said bitterly.

"First of all this is _my_ house and they _were_ welcome….", Darry yelled.

Maggie walked back into the room. "Do you have a problem with me Steve?", Maggie asked innocently.

" 'Course not Maggie", Steve replied, giving Maggie an adoring look. "Why would I?", he asked.

Maggie shrugged. "I thought I was a Soc", she stated, matter-of-factly.

Steve shook his head. "You're no Soc Maggie….you're a lady", he replied adoringly.

"Really?", Maggie asked sweetly. Steve nodded, then closed his eyes and stuck his head out, readying himself for a kiss.

Instead Maggie took her hand and put it on Steve's face, pushing him back down onto the couch.

As Maggie walked away from a stunned Steve, the entire room erupted in laughter…….just another typical evening at the Curtis house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Isn't that Johnny a sweetheart, I just love that boy. I always liked the character of Randy, I thought he was a nice kid and I wanted to show that in this story.

REVIEWERS: I don't know what I'd do without you guys, I always look forward to your comments, you keep this story going. WhoaaReally53, iheartponyboy and Maddiecake, many thanks to you and to all who are reading.


	16. ONE STEP FORWARD

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 16

ONE STEP FORWARD

For the next two weeks, Maggie was working nights, filling in for a coworker who was on vacation. During the days, she decided to help Johnny build up strength so he could start going to physical therapy.

"Okay Johnny, you ready?", Maggie asked cautiously as she and Ponyboy, prepared to get Johnny out of bed. "I-I think so", he stuttered nervously.

Maggie was a little apprehensive, Johnny hadn't been fully upright since before he was hurt.

Ponyboy stood anxiously, watching as Maggie slid Johnny's legs off the bed, letting them dangle over the edge, then gently pull him up. "That's it, slow.…steady breaths", she whispered, rubbing comforting circles on a small patch of his back, that hadn't been burned.

Johnny felt dizzy and nauseous and it was hard to catch his breath. Maggie held onto him tightly as she stood from her seat, she nodded for Ponyboy to sit there. "He doesn't look so good Maggie", Pony stated, watching Johnny's face turn a sick shade of green.

"This is pretty common, it should pass", she replied, leaning Johnny forward so his head rested on Pony's shoulder and ran to get a cup of water…and a basin, just in case.

"We've got to do this fast", Maggie instructed Ponyboy, then turned back to Johnny. "I'm not going to lie to you Johnny, this is probably gonna hurt like hell", Maggie revealed, but Johnny already knew that.

"Johnny, you okay?", Pony asked concernedly. "I'm scared…what if I fall?", Johnny asked quietly; scared because he wouldn't be able to use his burned hands to catch himself . Ponyboy looked at Maggie for reassurance, she could only give him a sympathetic smile.

Johnny was always putting on a brave face, even though he was scared to death, Ponyboy knew this and so he decided to be brave for both of them.

Pony leaned Johnny back a bit, so he could look him in the face. "Do you trust me Johnny?", he asked confidently.

Johnny swallowed hard. " 'Course I do", he answered quietly. Pony smiled, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you…I promise".

Johnny looked from Ponyboy to Maggie. " 'Kay, I'm ready", he stated shakily.

Maggie smiled and pushed the wheelchair closer to the bed. "Just like I explained Ponyboy. On my count…1...2...3", she prompted.

Johnny bit his lips, but a groan escaped when Pony hoisted him by his underarms and placed him into the chair.

Once Johnny was settled, a collective sigh was released. Pony grabbed a towel off Johnny bed and wiped his sweaty forehead, then did the same for Johnny.

Johnny was in a great deal of pain, but he tried hard not to show it. "How was that, Johnny?", Maggie asked. "Not so…bad", he gasped. Pony leaned down. "Liar", he whispered, with a smile.

"Well Pony, now that you're able to get Johnny out of bed.…should we try getting him back into bed?", Maggie prodded.

"NO!", the boys both answered in unison. Maggie giggled. "Okay…let's get to work then", she stated authoritatively as she took hold of the handles and pushed Johnny into the living room. "Work? I thought that's what we just did", Ponyboy groaned, following them out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The most important aspect of therapy for Johnny right now was to regain the use of his arms. Maggie didn't just want him to be able to function, she wanted him to live as independently as possible. That meant being able to push him in his chair, write, feed himself.…but right now he couldn't do any of that. First priority…his hands.

When the beam was falling on him, Johnny instinctively put his arms around his head, protecting his face from being burned, but leaving his arms exposed to the flames. His left hand was in worse condition than the right probably because it was positioned on the outside.

Both arms were burned from the middle forearm all the way to the tips of the fingers, and on both the front and back sides. The bad burn on the palm of Johnny's left hand, the skin to tightened as it healed, causing his fingers to curl into an almost perfect fist. Maggie was sure he would need a few surgeries to try to correct this. The wrists had also healed stiffly.

So day after day, Maggie and Pony, or whoever was with Johnny at the time, stretched his fingers and rotated his wrists; mainly on his right hand. This was very, very painful but as usual, Johnny rarely complained….his only request was that for every hour he had to endure during the day, he'd be rewarded with equal scoops of ice cream that evening. Darry ended up picking up a fresh pint every day, after work.

It was Darry's birthday, the gang was sitting around the table playing poker. Ponyboy held the cards while Johnny moved the chips back and forth with his still bandaged hand.

They were quite the duo, winning more than half the games. "Yer cheatin'", a drunken Steve slurred from across the table.

"How?", Pony asked defensively. "There's no cards up my sleeves", Johnny smirked innocently. Pony laughed out loud, "You're just a sore looser Steve".

Steve jumped up, grabbed Pony's arms and pulled them behind him. "What'd you say punk?", Steve yelled, pulling harder, this only made Pony laugh harder.

"Cut it out Steve", Soda said. "Not 'til I get an apology", Steve demanded. Ponyboy wiggled, struggling to get out of Steve's grasp.

"Take it back and I'll let you go", Steve grunted. "Never", Pony growled back. They fought for a few more minutes until Pony called out, "Okay, okay…that's enough".

"Say yer sorry", Steve demanded. "C'mon Steve…my shoulder…it itches", Pony explained, nodding over his left shoulder.

Johnny leaned down a bit, slowly bringing his hand down to Pony's shoulder, which was right up against his chair. "Here Pone, let me", Johnny volunteered, rubbing his hand across the itch.

"No fair Johnnycake", Steve protested, letting go of Ponyboy. He walked back over to his seat and picked up his cards. "See I told you they was cheatin'", Steve grumbled.

Maggie smiled from her place next to Darry., the last few weeks of hard work had paid off. It may not have been a monumental occasion, but in the recovery of Johnny Cade, it was a huge step….in the right direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this was not the intended chapter. I had originally written a chapter on how Maggie and Darry get together, but this chapter flows better with the upcoming chapters.

Please let me know if you want me to post the Maggie/Darry chapter. If so, please review because I would have to post it next, otherwise the rest of the story wouldn't make as much sense (and I'd like to update by tomorrow or the day after).

CLARIFICATION: Last chapter, Steve wasn't necessarily hitting on Maggie, he was just flirting...I always thought Steve and Two-bit were really big flirts, always chasing the ladies.

REVIEWERS: I love a lot of reviews, you guys are soooo great. To: WhoaaReally53, Blondie 24-7(welcome back), Maddiecake, wopo12, and iheartponyboy33, thanks, thanks, thanks.


	17. MATCHMAKER MATCHMAKER MAKE ME A MATCH

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 17

MATCHMAKER MATCHMAKER, MAKE ME A MATCH

"Johnnycake, you're up early", Darry stated with a smile as he walked into Johnny's room.

"Mornin' Dar….yeah Maggie had to come early.….she starts back at her 10 to 6 hours, today", Johnny explained. "She'll be right out….if you need to talk to her...", he added.

Darry shifted nervously. "Me, no…I don't need to talk…", he stuttered.

Maggie walked out of the bathroom, surprised to see Darry. "Dar…Darry…ahem…Hello Darrel", she greeted professionally. "I haven't seen you in a while…what I mean to say is, you're usually gone when I get here in the morning and off to bed when I come at night".

Darry looked down at the floor. "Yeah, I've been real busy at work", he lied, unconvincingly.

Maggie frowned. "That's what the boys had told me", she replied coolly. An uncomfortable silence filled the air, Maggie turned to Johnny. "Let's get you something to eat", she said cheerfully, preparing to move him to his chair.

"I'll get him", Darry offered, easily lifting Johnny from his bed. A grateful Maggie thanked Darry, with Johnny starting to inch toward a healthy weight, it was getting difficult for Maggie to move him.

It was just Johnny and Maggie at the table, Darry and Soda had left for work and Ponyboy was still asleep. Maggie sat quietly as she held Johnny's hand around the spoon and slowly guided it to his mouth, getting his arm accustomed to the movement.

"Somethin' wrong Maggie?", Johnny asked sincerely. "No, it's nothing Johnny…", she said giving him a small smile.

"You can tell me…if you want", he said shyly. Maggie wasn't sure why, but she always felt so comfortable talking to Johnny, maybe it was because he listened so well; thinking long and hard about his answers. He was always a boy of few words, but what he had to say was so full of meaning and depth. She took a deep breath and poured her heart out to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two-bit arrived just as Maggie was exiting the kitchen. She picked up her bag and tousled Johnny's hair. "See you 'round seven Johnny….Good morning Keith", she called as she passed him.

"Mornin' Mag….", he started to say, but she was already out the door. Two-bit came behind Johnny and pushed him into the living room. "How 'bout a little Mickey before we get started?", he asked, referring to Johnny's hand exercises. "Sure", Johnny agreed.

"Where's the kid?", Two-bit asked from the kitchen. "Still sleepin' I guess.", Johnny called out when Two-bit got closer….so he could hear him.

Two-bit put the cake plate and milk bottle down on the coffee table and walked over to the stairs. "Ponyboy get your lazy ass outta bed, today's school registration…says here; all students with the last name starting with c or d need to be in the office at 9:30am", he yelled, reading from the green paper that he pulled off the front of the refrigerator.

"No beer for breakfast today, Two-bit?", Johnny asked with a grin. "Naw. Darry yelled at me for drinkin' it all up.…'sides, it doesn't go all that good with chocolate cake", he explained with a chuckle.

Just then Ponyboy bounded down the stairs, running so fast he totally missed the last two steps. "I'm late", he called out as the screen door slammed behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy walked into the house with an armful of papers and books. Two-bit was sleeping on the couch. "Johnny?", Pony called worriedly.

"In here", he called raspingly, from the kitchen. Pony walked in. "How long have you been sittin' there all alone", he questioned, angry that Two-bit was sleeping instead of taking care of Johnny.

"I dunno, an hour or so", Johnny answered softly, he didn't want to get Two-bit into trouble. "I guess you're done with this exercise", Pony said, moving the paperweight Johnny was pushing around the table and putting the books and papers down.

"Those yours?", Johnny asked, eyeing the mountain in front of him. "No, I get mine next week, those are yours", Pony chuckled when Johnny's eyes got wide.

"Principal Morris said the tutor'll come here every Monday and Wednesday morning and all day on Friday. I made sure we had a lot of the same classes so I can help you with the work", Pony explained. "And I can do all the writtin' for you.…until you're able."

"Thanks man", Johnny said appreciatively, looking over his home-school schedule. Pony remembered something, "Oh, he also needs Darry and Maggie to come in together to go over….".

"That might be a problem", Johnny interrupted.

"What'd you mean?", Pony asked. Johnny looked around the room, but couldn't move his head to see Two-bit. "Is he still sleepin'", he whispered. Pony nodded.

"Okay…ever since his birthday.….Darry's been avoiding Maggie", Johnny explained. "Why?", Pony asked.

Johnny leaned toward Pony. "She kissed him.", he whispered. Pony chuckled, "She kissed him?".

"Yeah, and now Maggie thinks Darry's mad at her", Johnny replied.

"Well we're just gonna have to take care of that, aren't we?", Ponyboy stated, a sly grin spreading across his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pony you just don't understand, it's not that easy", Darry grumbled. "Dinner's on the table", he called out, placing the skillet in the middle of the table.

Soda pushed Johnny up to the table. "What are you two fightin' 'bout?.", he asked platting the food. "Nuthin'", Darry answered gruffly, shooting Pony an icy glare.

Ignoring Darry's look, Pony explained, "Darry likes Maggie but he's too stubborn to admit it".

"You like Maggie, huh?", Soda commented, smiling as he said it. "She sure is beautiful".

Darry sighed. "Yes, beautiful, successful.…and very rich", Darry emphasized, in a annoyed tone.

"So? Why does that matter? I mean she likes you too Dar….she told Johnny so", Pony revealed.

Darry, Soda and Pony looked over at Johnny; becoming nervous, he lowered his eyes to the now empty plate in front of him.

"Give it a shot Dar, you haven't had a girlfriend since high school.….and you haven't been on a date since Kathy tried to set you up with her crazy cousin". Soda encouraged then looked over at Pony. "You remember what _she _was like?", he chuckled.

Darry got up, jarring the table as he rose. "You guys just don't get it do you? It would never work.…what does a poor Greaser who works construction and is in charge of three teenaged boys have to offer a rich, independent, beautiful Soc?", Darry yelled.

"Dar, I didn't mean to", Pony tried to apologize.

"Forget it", Darry interrupted. "I'm goin' for a walk".

Pony followed Darry out of the kitchen, but before Darry could leave, the front door swung open.

"Maggie ", Darry gasped.

Soda brought Johnny into the room. "What are you doin' here? Pony said you weren't comin' 'til eight.", he asked.

Maggie looked a little confused. "I told Johnny by seven, but I got out of work on time and decided to come right here", she explained.

Darry was about to speak, when Maggie cut in. "I just had to come early and thank you", she said. That caught Darry off guard. "Thank me?", he asked.

"Yes, for the flowers…and invitation.", she replied happily.

"Flowers?", he questioned. Maggie was becoming annoyed. "Yes silly, the flowers you had sent to my work…and the invitation for dinner Friday….", she reminded him.

Darry nodded like he understood what she was talking about. "Bennett's at seven, sounds wonderful", she shrieked, throwing her arms around his neck.

Darry felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he wondered what the hell had just happened and how he was going to pay for dinner at Bennett's steakhouse on Friday.

His eyes met the those of the three in the next room, he smiled appreciatively.

Soda leaned down and put his hand on Johnny's arm, and pulled Ponyboy closer. "Nice job guys", he praised the two for such a wonderful idea. "Couldn't've done it without you, Soda", Johnny explained. "Somehow, I don't think that's at all true", Soda laughed. "C'mon Pony, it's your turn to do the dishes", he added, taking hold of Johnny's chair and pulling his little brother back into the kitchen.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There it is, the story of how Darry and Maggie got together...with a little help, of course. I hope you liked it! Warning: the next chapter will contain a lot more angst than this fluffy one...I just wanted to let you know ahead of time.

CLARIFICATION: For story purposes I'll give you the boys ages and status.

Darry-21-high school graduate, completed one year of college then dropped out, works construction.

Two-bit-19-high school drop out-passed high school equivalence test, works maintenence.

Randy-18-freshman in college.

Steve-17-senior in high school, works part-time/DX.

Soda-17- supposed to be a senior, dropped out, starting night school to take equivalence test, works full-time/DX.

Johnny-16 going on 17- supposed to be a junior, is being held back a year- missed too much school due to his injuries.

Ponyboy-14(and a half)-sophmore in high school.

The girls:

Maggie-21-completed high school and nursing school, works as a nurse.

Cherry-just turned 17-senior in high school

Marcia-17going on 18-senior in high school.

REVIEWERS: To: ivy45663(welcome to my story), Blondie 24-7, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai (welcome as well), WhoaaReally53, and Maddiecake, thanks so much for the great reviews. It's so nice to hear from new reviewers as well as my loyal bunch, thank you all, and please, keep reading.


	18. TWO STEPS BACK

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 18

TWO STEPS BACK

The morning may have been half over, but the day had just started for a still sleepy Ponyboy. He took a seat at the kitchen table, next to Johnny. "I shoulda started wakin' up earlier, I start school tomorrow", he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, I start physical therapy tomorrow", Johnny said in the same tone.

Pony smiled, knowing Johnny had one up on him. "Okay, you win".

"Damn it", Darry's voice could be heard from the basement. "Ponyboy", he called.

"Yeah Dar?", Pony answered. "I need you to run to the hardware store and pick up some fuses, we're all out and the last one just blew", Darry explained, jogging up the stairs.

"Why cant Soda go?", Pony whined. Darry gave him a fatherly glare. "Because Soda's already at work….and I asked you", he stated.

"I cant go because the truck wont start and I need to get it fixed….Steve's comin' with the tow truck, we're donna bring it over to the DX", Darry added.

"Cant you just fix it here?", Pony groaned. Darry gave him an incredulous look. "Don'tcha think I already tried that?…I spent all morning' trying to get that piece of shit to start", he explained.

Ponyboy frowned. "What about Johnny?", he asked quietly. Darry scrubbed his hand across his forehead, for a split second, he had forgotten all about the severely injured boy in the next room.

"Take him with you", Darry replied with a shrug, not knowing what else to do. "I don't know how long I'll be and we cant afford all the food in the frige to spoil". Pony nodded and left to get Johnny.

"It's your lucky day, Johnnycake", Ponyboy said with a smile. "We're taking a walk".

Johnny's eyes widened. "Wh-where we goin'?", he asked nervously.

"The hardware store", Pony replied lightly. "Hey Dar, do I need to bring that portable oxygen thing", he called as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I dunno Pony, the hardware store's only three blocks away.…ask Johnny" , Darry replied.

Pony turned around. "How's your breathin' Johnny", he asked.

"Okay…I guess", Johnny replied. Pony wasn't convinced.

Johnny was doing really well during the day, when it came to breathing. He was able to get by with only having four breathing treatments per day and just using the oxygen mask over night. But, this being the first time Johnny was leaving the house, Pony decided it would be better to bring it along.

"You ready Dar", Steve called through the screen door. When he saw Pony and Johnny in the living room, he walked into the house. "Hey lookit you all dressed up", Steve said to Johnny, noticing the gray sweatpants and black t-shirt he was sporting, instead of the usual blue set of pajamas. Johnny smiled awkwardly.

"We're goin' out", Pony stated proudly, sitting on the coffee table to put on his shoes.

"Hey Pone, you got an extra pair of those?", Johnny asked quietly, referring to the shoes.

"Why Kid, it's not like yer gonna be doin' any of the walkin' anyhow?", Steve chuckled, ignorantly.

"Steve", Pony shouted. Darry slapped Steve on the back of the head. "Randle, that had to be the most insensitive thing that ever came outta that stupid mouth of yours", Darry scolded, pulling Steve by the collar of his shirt.

"You know I didn't mean anything' by it, right Johnnycake?", Steve asked as Darry nearly pushed him out the door.

"Yeah…sure", Johnny answered, to no one in particular. Pony gave Johnny a sympathetic smile before walking into his bedroom.

Johnny tried to let it bother him, but he couldn't….Steve's words cut threw him like a knife.

"I saved these from your house, there the one's Dally bought you for Christmas….'member?", Pony asked. Johnny smiled. Dally never bought anything for anyone…but last Christmas morning there was a shoebox on the front porch of the Curtis house, marked; For Johnny. Dally made sure Johnny had a new pair of sneakers to wear when he went to church, that morning, with Darry, Soda and Pony.

Pony stood there, awkwardly, looking down at the shoes…..Maggie always changed and dressed Johnny.

Johnny saw the familiar uneasy look in Ponyboy's face, it was the one Pony always wore when he had to touch Johnny's legs. "You know you cant hurt me Pony", he stated flatly.

"I know", Pony frowned, sitting on the floor and undoing the laces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun hit Johnny's face with full force, he squinted immediately, not used to being outside during the day. As soon as they cleared the ramp, Pony started talking about how everyone on the block was fixing up there houses…starting right after the addition was put on their house.

There were people everywhere. He still couldn't move his head more than an inch in either direction , so Johnny's eyes darted quickly around this strange yet familiar environment. He could see people starring, some would whisper to one another as they passed, other would look away quickly….Pony was oblivious, he just kept talking as they continued along.

They were stopped near a corner, waiting for the traffic to slow. Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny noticed a little girl, around six of seven, playing ball in front of her house. He smiled, she looked so happy, carefree…he never had that as a child.

Her pink ball rolled down the hill, resting right next to Johnny's chair. She playfully skipped down the driveway, stopping a few feet away. She stood frozen, staring at Johnny. He had just opened his mouth to say hello when she turned and started running for the house. "Mommy….Mooooommy", she squealed, in a high pitched tone that broke Pony from his rambling.

"Hey little girl, you forgot your ball", he called after her. When he didn't see any movement from the house, he tossed the ball into the front yard and crossed the street.

Johnny became more aware and more uneasy as they rounded to corner, stopping in front of Thompson's hardware. Pony looked at the four steps to the door. "I cant get you up there, you're gonna hafta wait out here", Pony said. He noticed the scared look in Johnny's eyes. "I'll be right out, I promise".

Johnny tried to focus on anything but the reflection in the window. He didn't want to look but his eyes slowly moved to the right. His eyes snapped shut…then opened again.

He stared at the figure before him….that couldn't be him, it just couldn't….this had to be a dream. His eyes traveled down from his gaunt, paled face.…he'd seen the burns on his hands, they were horrible, he didn't think anything could be worse then that, especially the left one…..but this was worse, far worse.

The skin was tight, red and wrinkled starting at the jaw line and running all the way down. Johnny was shaking, his arms held tightly against his stomach. He squeezed his eye shut and swallowed hard, the bile burning as it ran back down his throat.

"Are you okay, young man….young man?", a calm male voice called out. Johnny's eyes snapped open and he jerked slightly when his sore shoulder was grabbed. He looked terrified. "Are you alright Dear?", a sweet elderly lady asked.

Johnny's eyes softened. "Y-yes M-ma'am", he shuttered. She nodded and gave a weak smile as she turned to resume her walk with the man next to her. Johnny could feel them behind him. "That poor boy….such a shame", she whispered to her companion. "Yeah, it's a damn pity", he agreed as they walked off.

Ponyboy bounced down the steps, bag in hand. He took hold of the handles and turned Johnny around. He noticed a commotion down another block. "He Johnny look, a parade. You wanna go check it out?", Pony asked excitedly. "No…I…just wanna…go home", Johnny answered weakly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie walked into the house, giving Darry a big hug and kiss before kicking her shoes off and falling onto the couch. "You all ready for school tomorrow Ponyboy", Maggie asked, getting comfortable.

"No…I don't think anyone's ever nready to go back to school….the summers are too short", he complained, but with a smile.

"Hey Maggie, how ya doin' today", Soda asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Just fine Sodapop, thank you", she replied. Noticing someone was missing, Maggie asked, "Where's Johnny?".

"He's still in bed…been there since we got back", Pony answered.

"Got back…from where?", she asked, concernedly.

"We took a walk today…", Pony began.

"A walk? I didn't bandage him this morning, did you cover his.." she interrupted.

Pony's dropped his head. "I know you said he shouldn't be out in the sun without the bandages, but we were only out for about 20 minutes and it was cloudy on the way home…", he defended.

Maggie rose slowly. "Ponyboy, its not that…Johnny hasn't been out since he was injured…we're used to seeing him…others aren't…..", she said softly. "He's hasn't seen his burns yet", she revealed.

"Never?", Darry whispered.

"No, we try to wait until the patient is emotionally ready to handle it before we get them accustomed to changes in their appearance. But in Johnny's case, he also has a severe physical disability to deal with ….Dr. Franklin wanted to wait until after Johnny started physical therapy, get him used to going out in public, at first, with his bandages, then without", she explained.

Ponyboy looked upset. "Did something happen Ponyboy?", Maggie asked.

Pony shook his head. "No one came up to us, if that's what you mean", he answered. "And I was only in the store for a few minutes…."

"He was alone?", Maggie asked. Ponyboy nodded again. "I'll be right back".

"Hey Johnny…supper's almost ready…you hungry?", Maggie asked comfortingly.

Johnny was laying on his side, his back to the door, the blankets pulled up to his shoulders. Maggie looked back at Pony, who was behind her.

"He was shiverin' when we got home….said he was cold. He asked me to cover him", Pony explained sadly. Maggie nodded. "Go on and eat, I be out soon", she replied.

Maggie sat on the side of Johnny's bed, she adjusted his legs, preparing to turn him on his back. "I'm tired Maggie", he whispered.

"Okay", Maggie replied quietly, her hand brushing his cheek as she ran her hand through his hair. His face was damp.

Maggie got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Why?", he asked weakly. "What?", she asked turning around.

"Why didn't you show me.…tell me I look like a….monster", he gasped.

Maggie ran over to his side, facing him. "Don't , don't you ever say that about yourself, Johnny Cade….ever", she cried.

Johnny looked at her with those huge dark eyes, rimmed with red. "I scared her", he whimpered.

"Scared who?" Maggie prodded.

"The little girl….on the corner….and the old couple", he weeped.

"Johnny it'll be okay….you just need some time to get used to…", Maggie explained.

"No…I-I…I just want to be alone…please", he whispered painfully.

Maggie bent down and kissed his forehead, stifling her cries until she closed the door behind her and broke down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I knowthis waspretty depressing, but i guess that's the point, I needed a starting point for Johnny's psychological recovery. I really don't think, someone injured as bad as Johnny, could be able to deal with those injuries without having strong emotional reactions. I hope I did a good job.

Remember Johnny's never had strong self-confidence or a good self image. He was beaten, belittled, pick on by not only his parents but by the Soc's too. This had to be a crushing blow to his already fragile emotional state.

To my lovely reviewers: iheartponyboy33, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, ivy45663, Blondie 24-7, WhoaaReally53, and Maddiecake...big squeezie hugs to all, you guys are so awesome.


	19. LESSONS

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 19

LESSONS

It was Friday morning, Maggie got to the house at her usual, 6am. Darry smiled at her from his place on the couch, her usual cup of coffee sitting on the coffee table, waiting for her.

She wrapped her hands around the warm mug and snuggled next to him. "How'd he do last night?", she asked, referring to Johnny. Darry sighed heavily. "I heard him a few times", he answered. "Was he crying?", she asked quietly, Darry nodded. "..And when I went in there at two, to turn him, he was still wide awake….I think he's up all night, 'cause he sleeps all day", he stated.

Maggie slapped her knees and stood up. "Well that's not gonna happen today. I took the day off…that boy is getting outta bed. ", she said, marching straight into Johnny's room, but not before Darry kissed her goodbye and left for work.

"Johnny?", she sung sweetly, gently removing the oxygen mask from his nose. Maggie looked down at him, his face was peaceful and his breathing steady…she knew he was asleep, but she also knew she had a job to do. She started with his leg massage, pretty sure he'd just sleep through it anyway…he did. Once she got to the stretching and rotating, Johnny finally stirred.

"I was tryin' to sleep Maggie", he groaned, groggily. Maggie chuckled. "Sleeping is usually done at night, so you're just gonna have to get back on _my_ schedule", she demanded. Maggie gave Johnny his morning medication then transferred him to take care of bathroom needs and washing.

Once that was done, she tended to his burns, bandaging only his torso area, to cover where his back brace sat. Next, she dressed and groomed him. "You could sure use a haircut, Johnny", Maggie chuckled, brushing the long, thick, black mop, on the top of his head.

"It just needs some greasin' ", he stated lightly. Maggie pointed her finger at him. "I said no hair grease, it'll irritate your sensitive skin", she playfully scolded, referring to the burned skin behind his ears and along his hairline. Johnny frowned.

Nearly two hours later, they were done getting ready and headed to the kitchen, for breakfast. Ponyboy passed them on his way out the door. "Johnny, you're up", Pony exclaimed, excitedly. "Yeah", Johnny replied quietly, his sad eyes studying the floor.

Maggie walked a disappointed Pony onto the front porch. "It's a start", she said hopefully, giving him a small hug and sending him off to school.

"We have a lot planned today, right after breakfast, I want you to start on your arm exercises.….since you missed the whole first week of therapy. At ten the tutor is coming…", Maggie started.

"Tutor?….I told you I didn't want to see anybody", he protested fiercely. "Johnny you need to keep up with your school work, you're already a year behind.…do you want to be like Keith and be the oldest kid in high school.…he was nineteen before he finally dropped out", Maggie pointed out. Johnny couldn't help it, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but it quickly faded.

"I don't want to be 'round people right now...I'm tired...I just wanna go back to bed", he stated, feeling overwhelmed. Panic started to consume Johnny, he wanted to get away, to hide. He pushed his palm against the edge of the table, to back away; but as soon as his hand made contact with the wood, Johnny screamed out in pain, as a sharp jolt ran down his arm.

Maggie rushed to his side. "Johnny...are you okay?", she asked, rubbing the upper part of his arm for comfort, as well as for the pain. "I-I can't Maggie...I can't do this. I'm not strong like Darry and Two-bit...or like Dally was. An' I'm not brave like Pony, Soda or Steve", he cried.

Maggie smiled, he was finally opening up. "Of course you are Johnny...don't you see? A person has to have great strength and bravery to go through, what you've gone through", she explained.

He humbly lowered his eyes as she continued. "What you lack in physical strength, you've made up for, in determination and tenacity. It's all right here", Maggie added, tapping her fingers against his chest, right over his heart.

"You are the bravest, most compassionate person I've ever met...and you have a house full of people who care about you very much...so I'm not going to stand here and let you wither away in self pity...your too important Johnny...to all of us", Maggie finished, getting a little choked up at the end.

She had seen what happens when patients give up, and she didn't want that to happen to Johnny...he deserved better.

Maggie's words hung over Johnny, he had never been praised before, or looked up to; he'd never been loved...until now.

She gave him a small squeeze from behind, then left to do the morning chores. Johnny sat, lost in his thoughts, until the doorbell rang; he knew that would be the tutor and he began to feel anxious again.

He could hear a male voice, and Maggie's, but from his angle, he couldn't see what the teacher looked like. Johnny's heart began to race, he was never comfortable around strangers and he just wasn't ready for that stranger to stare at his scars and pity him for his condition.

Johnny sat in the part of the house that used to be the old dinning room, it was still considered the 'dinning room' because they all ate there; but it was somewhat turned,open to the kitchen to the left and the new staircase to the right.

Johnnycould feel them behind him, Maggie's shoes clanking on the hard wood as they came closer. He closed his eyes and willed himself to be strong. "Let me move that for you", Johnny heard Maggie say. "Thanks", the younger-sounding man replied.

Johnny slowly opened his eyes as a breeze past him, he watched as the man, briefcase on lap, pulled up to the table. "I'm Mr. Phelps, but you can call me Wes...you must be Johnny", he stated cheerfully, holding his hand out and waiting patiently for Johnny to bring his hand over.

Johnny studied the man as he fumbled through his papers. Wes looked up and caught Johnny's stare. "You're curious about this, huh?", he asked, tapping his pencil against his wheelchair. Johnny didn't respond."Polio...age eleven...it'll be twenty years, next May", Wes explained.

"Says here, you broke your back in a fire...six months ago", Wes questioned in a statement. Johnny swallowed hard and closed his eyes, nodding very slightly. "That's tough", Wes acknowledged, but not pityingly. The corners of Johnny's mouth twitched up a little.

Wes sighed and looked at Johnny's schedule. "Well, since you already missed a day, we'll get right down to business. You have a friend in four classes that can help you with your schoolwork", he explained, looking over at Johnny's injured hands. "That's good. Okay then...let's start with geometry", he said, opening the text book.

Maggie was sitting in the kitchen, secretly watching the scene taking place. Johnny glanced over at Maggie, who blushed at being caught. She stood up and nodded to him, as if to ask if he was alright. He bit his lip and smiled a bit...then turned back to the lesson at hand.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was a little lighter, I hope. The next chapters will feature more of the other characters, but the main focus will still be on Johnny and the Curtis's.

REVIEWERS: To: Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, ivy45663, Blondie 24-7(have a good time at camp), and Maddiecake...thanks a bunch!


	20. LEARNED

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 20

LEARNED

The tension between the Greasers and Socs had cooled down during the last six months, partly due to the death of Bob Sheldon and the detention of Curly Shepard, the youngest and meanest of the Shepard boys, at the state reformatory.

Ponyboy's first few days of school were uneventful, Two-bit wasn't there anymore to offer comic relief, Steve was on a work release, so he was gone by 1pm, and his best friend, Johnny was being home schooled because of his injuries.

It was Monday morning, Pony was in a good mood today. Johnny had seemed a little less depressed over the weekend, he was feeling well enough to sit outside with the gang for a half hour, the night before; even though it was on the back porch and nearly dark out.

Ponyboy picked up his pace when her heard the first bell ring and he was still a block away. He briefly looked down to make sure he had Johnny's homework too.…when he brushed shoulders with a tall blonde kid, standing on the sidewalk.

Pony looked up, he didn't recognize the boy. "Sorry 'bout that", he muttered in passing. Pony was only about five feet from the door, when this unfamiliar boy jumped in front of him. The boy was dressed nice, like a Soc…but he was wearing a letterman jacket from a different school.

Ponyboy gave the kid a confused look, then turned to walk around him. The boy grabbed Pony by his t-shirt and pulled him closer. "You don't know me…..but I know you", the boy smirked. Ponyboy's books and papers fell to the ground.

A crowd started to form around the boys. "Let me introduce myself.…I'm Marty Sheldon", he stated with great contempt. Pony's eyes became wide with fear. "I believe you knew my cousin Bob".

Pony took a deep calming breath. "Listen, I don't want any trouble, man.….I'm just trying to get to school", he grunted as the boy tightened his grip, causing his fist to press against Ponyboy's throat.

The boy dropped Ponyboy to the ground and looked as though he were walking away. Pony got to his knees and started to pick up his books, but just as Marcia came over to hand him some papers that had flown away, Marty Sheldon turned around. "If you ask me, that friend of yours got exactly what he deserved", he yelled, loud enough for the group of kids, to hear.

Pony's blood ran cold, nobody…I mean nobody talks bad about Johnny. He stumbled to his feet and ran, full force, into Marty, tackling him to the ground.

Ponyboy punched, blindly, through his misty eyes. "Stop it…please…just stop", Cherry screamed, as the first sight of blood, dripped to the ground. Marcia ran into the school, Ponyboy's books and papers still gripped tightly to her chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Two-bit and Johnny had just finished watching an episode of Mickey on television when the phone rang. Two-bit answered, the lady on the other end asked for Darry. "Sorry but Darrel ain't home right now. Yeah, I'm in charge here", he said smartly, giving Johnny a wink. "….Oh, yes I'll be right down there", he replied, in a more serious tone.

"What's goin' on?", Johnny asked worriedly. "Nothin", Two-bit answered hasitly. "Pony needs a ride home from school", he added, walking over to answer the door.

"Hey, Wes...c'mon in", Two-bit greeted, holding the door open for Johnny's tutor. "Whadda ya mean Pony needs a ride home? School started less than an hour ago", Johnny stated nervously.

Johnny was stitting with his back to the door, so he couldn't see what was going on behind him. Two-bit bent down and whispered something into Wes' ear. He gave him a shocked looked and whispered something back.

"Hey Two-bit...what's wrong with Pony?", Johnny asked anxiously, frustrated that he couldn't turn his head to look at his friend when he spoke. "I don't know Johnnycake, nurse called and said to come pick him up", he said, gritting his teeth and pushing Johnny to the table. He hated keeping secrets, but Two-bit was more concerned with how the truth, that Ponyboy was involved in a fight, would affect Johnny.

"Wes' gonna stay with you...do you need anything before I leave?", Two-bit asked, apprehensive about leaving the two alone. Wes looked like a pretty capable person, but he was disabled too and Johnny required a lot of assistance.

Johnny cleared his dry throat. "Maybe somethin' to drink", he said, answering Two-bit's question. "How 'bout you Wes?",Two-bit asked next. "Sure...whatever you've got", he smiled.

Two-bit came back with two bottles of coke, he placed one on the table next to Wes and gave Johnny a sip from the one with the straw. He stood there, nervously stuffing his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. "Go, we'll be fine", Wes reassured him. Two-bit smiled and nodded, then ran briskly out of the house.

---------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy sat quietly in the principal's office, holding an ice pack to his swollen face. "Keith Mathews...I never thought I'd see the day when you walked into this office, without a pink slip in your hand", the office secretary exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well I never thought I'd be walkin' into this office again...period", he joked back, pulling Pony up by the arm. "He ready to go?",Two-bit asked the secretary. "All yours", she answered with a small waive.

"Suspended Pony? Darry's gonna kill you", Two-bit scolded as they walked down the hallway, unable to pass the mobs of kids trying to get to second period.

Once outside Two-bit pulled the ice pack away from Pony's face. "Glory boy...what did you get yourself into?", Two-bit chuckled. Ponyboy smiled, a small trail of blood trickled from his nose. "You should see the other guy", he stated proudly.

"Hey Ponyboy", a small voice called from the steps. The two boys turned around to find Marcia, Cherry and three male Soc's coming toward them. "Here's your books...Hi Two-bit", Marcia said shyly, handing Pony his belongings. "Thanks Marcia", he slurred, slightly.

Cherry looked at Pony's battered face. "You gonna be okay Ponyboy?...He was really beatin' on you", Cherry asked sincerely. Pony nodded, and eyed the others.

The tall thin boy withbrown hair stepped forward. "Randy talked to us before he left for college...said you guys were cool...so you wont be havin' any trouble form us", he stated, holding out his hand. "Sure", Two-bit mumbled, but shook his hand anyway, Pony was next. They turned around, Two-bit put his arm around Pony and guided him to the car.

The majority of the car ride was silent. Ponyboy looked out the window to avoid the disappointed glance he was getting from Two-bit. "What'd you tell Johnny?", Pony whispered, licking his split lip.

"The truth", Two-bit answered coolly. Ponyboy looked away, ashamed. "Told him the school nurse called for someone to pick ya up", he added, a little softer this time.

"So he doesn't know about this?", Pony asked, motioning to his face. Two-bit shook his head. "Good...that's how I wanna keep it", Pony added, letting out a relieved sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy entered the house and headed right for the stairs. "Pony, you alright man?", Johnny asked from the table, straining to look at his friend. Between the stiff back brace and the scar tissue on his neck, that was nearly impossible.

"I'm okay Johnny", Pony answered on his way up the stairs. "What's wrong with him?", Johnny asked Two-bit, when he came into view. He shrugged. "Probably gonna go up there and puke", Two-bit replied, hoping that would be enough of an answer for Johnny.

Johnny waited patiently for Ponyboy to come downstairs, all day; but between his morning studies, his afternoon exercises, and not resting at his usual time, he was exhausted. Pony waited at the top of the stairs until he knew Johnny would be in bed and Two-bit would be napping on the couch.

He tip-toed to the kitchen to make a sandwich, when the front door flew open and Darry, Soda and Steve walked in. He groaned as he looked at the clock, it was nearly supper time.

"Wake up sleepin' beauty", Steve joked, kicking Two-bit's foot. "Hey Pony...Johnny, you guys out back?", Soda called as he walked through the dining room. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis...what the hell happened to you?", he asked pulling his brother close.

The two others came running into the kitchen, shocked by Ponyboy's appearence. Pony explained what took place on the front lawn of the school, he told them about Bob's cousin, what he said about Johnny and the two day suspension he was slapped with.

He saw the look on his oldest brother's face. "Darry, I know what you're gonna say", he started. "What Pony, what am I gonna say?", he asked smugly. "You're gonna say I'm stupid for fightin' and I shoulda just walked away...but I couldn't...you understand, don'tcha?", he explained.

"Yeah, you are stupid...and yeah, I do understand", he offered, giving Pony a hug. "Maybe he was right?...Bob's cousin", said an upset voice from behind. They all turned to see Two-bit standing behind Johnny's wheelchair.

Ponyboy sadly lowered his head. "I killed a boy Pony...maybe this is my punishment", Johnny added, emotionally. "I'm sorry Johnny, I...", Pony stated. "There's no excuse Pone...nothin' good ever comes outta fightin'...I thought you knew that by now", Johnny interrupted, sadly.

"I do now", Pony said, sighing softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay guys, how do you feel about Pony and Cherry? I just don't see it...but let me know what you think. I've already got love a love interest in mind for another character, can you guess who?

REVIEWERS: ivy45663, WhoaaReally53, Maddiecake, iheartponyboy33, and SamSammySamantha(especially for reviewing almost every chapter you missed), you make writting this story so much fun, thank you all so very much.

p.s. Only three more reviews and I'll have 100. Ahhhh! I've never even made it anywhere near 100 with my other pennames and stories...and it's all because of you guys. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	21. GONE WITH THE WIND

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 21

GONE WITH THE WIND

"Answer the door Pone….it's probably Maggie", Soda yelled from his bedroom as he got ready for his date.

"Hey Maggie, how ya doin'?", Pony asked, letting her in. "Fine Ponyboy, thanks...how are things with you?", she questioned, wondering if the tension in the house, was still thick.

Ponyboy shrugged. "I guess they're getting' better", he replied, half-heartedly. Maggie gave him a small squeeze just as Darry and Dr. Franklin were coming out of Johnny's room.

"Sorry I'm late, we had an emergency at the hospital", Maggie explained, putting her arm around Darry. "How's he doing?".

Dr. Franklin sighed. "Physically, he's looking really good, putting on some weight... I was hoping to cut down on the breathing treatments, but I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Try increasing intervals to every six hours, but if he has any trouble and the inhalers don't work, go back down to every four", he directed.

Maggie grabbed a note pad out of her pocket and started writing things down. "The exercises you've had him do are helping the range of motion in his right hand and neck. He actually turned his head about an inch to look at me", the doctor said, smiling. "As for his left hand, he's definitely going to need surgery. We'll schedule that as soon as possible.…."

"How's he takin' it?", Darry interrupted. The doctor frowned. "Emotionally…..he's much better than last week, but this is a pretty big setback, I don't how's it's going to affect him in the long run", he replied, sadly.

Ponyboy turned hastily and walked out of the back door. Maggie eyed Darry. "I'll go", she offered as Darry finished talking with Dr. Franklin.

Maggie walkedonto the back porch and found Ponyboy sitting on a chair with his knees pulled to his chest, and his head down. "Ponyboy, what's wrong?", she asked quietly. Pony turned to the side and wiped at his eyes. Maggie sat next to him and placed her hand on his back, he shrugged quickly.

He stood up and walked to the edge of the porch. "I dunno Maggie….(sighs)…..it's.…I-I just want my friend back….how it used to be", Pony revealed, sniffling a little. "I know Pony", Maggie said, calling him that for the very first time. She walked over and took him by the hand, leading him back to the chairs.

"It's not fair Maggie….you know all that Johnny's been through….why do bad things keep happenin' to him?", Pony asked her pleadingly. "I know it seems that way.…but the surgery is a good thing…it might give him some function back to that hand", Maggie explained, in a motherly tone.

"I just don't understand why Johnny cant have any happiness. For once in his life…I want something to go right for him", Pony said, rather loudly, his anger apparent. "Maybe this will", Maggie offered, walking him back into the house.

They walked passed Johnny's room, on their way to the living room, the door was still closed. Maggie came up to Darry. "Give me a minute to change, then we can get going", she smiled and grabbed her bag, heading for Darry's room.

"Where ya guys goin'?", Pony asked. "The movies, Darry, Steve and me are takin' Maggie, Evie and Sandy to see 'Gone With the Wind' at the Admiral", Soda explained. "We're gonna camp out in the back of Darry's truck and watch the movie".

"Looks like it's just the three of us tonight", Two-bit laughed from the couch. Pony walked up to Darry. "Could we go too, me and Johnny?", he asked excitedly, wanting to do something 'normal' with his best friend, again.

Darry looked at Pony, he face clouded in confusion. "Are you serious Ponyboy? I seem to remember grounding you for fighting four days ago.…not to mention the fact that we're going to see a movie where Sherman torches the entire city of Atlanta. Do you really want to take Johnny to go see that?", he asked, sarcastically.

"Well no…it's a twin theater, right? I figured we could see whatever playin' on the other side", Pony replied, just as sarcastically. Darry sighed and looked around. "Well, ask him", he said, willing to lift Pony's grounding if it would cheer Johnny up.

Ponboy knocked very lightly, then walked into Johnny's room. He was sitting in his chair, staring out the window, cradling his left arm. "Johnny", Pony called, causing him to jump…Johnny hadn't heard Pony come in. "Didn't mean to scare ya".

"You didn't, I was just thinking'", Johnny whispered. Pony nodded and sat on the edge of Johnny's bed. "I was just wonderin' if you wanted to the movies?", he asked, quietly. Johnny thought for a moment, too shocked to speak.

"I-I don't think so Pony…..it's too far to walk", Johnny declined, not wanting to relive the nightmare of their previous walk.

"Well Darry, Soda, Steve and the girls are goin', they could drop us off ….", Pony started to say. "Or I could drive", Two-bit offered from the doorway, knowing Johnny wasn't quite ready to sit out in public. Johnny looked from Two-bit to Ponyboy. "We could stay in your car?", Johnny asked hesitantly. Two-bit nodded. " 'Kay", Johnny agreed, with a half smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The James Dean movie, East of Eden was showing on the west side of the theatre. Two-bit parked toward the back of the lot, away from the concession stand. Johnny was nervous at first, but as soon as the movie started, he relaxed.

Itching to find some action, Two-bit bought the boys some drinks, then took a walk. The car was silent for a while, until Johnny spoke. "Sure looks different here, they fixed it up nice", he said, referring to the improvements that had been made to the drive-in.

"Yeah, they even fixed that hole in the fence.…the one we used to climb through", he chuckled. "Dally woulda hated havin' to pay to get in here", Johnny replied, still getting accustomed to talking about Dallas in past tense. Pony nodded.

"Lookit what who I found, sittin' on the other side.…all by themselves", Two-bit stated proudly, bringing Cherry and Marcia over to the passenger side of the car.

Johnny tensed up; leaning back, he hoped his view would be hidden by Ponyboy. "Hi Ponyboy", Marcia called out first. "Johnny, is that you?", she asked cheerfully, even after Two-bit told them Johnny was in the car. "Hey Marcia…Cherry", he replied softly, bringing his right hand up to his face, trying to block his profile….but to them it looked like he was trying to waive.

The way the light was shining shadowed Johnny's face, but highlighted his hand. Cherry swallowed hard when she saw the burns to his hand, but Marcia didn't flinch. "You're looking' good Johnny", Cherry blurted but immediately regretted her choice of words. "What I meant to say was, you look well", she corrected. "Thanks…I'm feelin' a little better", he repled softly, his eyes fixed to the movie screen.

"Sorry I didn't come visit you…the end of the school year was kinda hectic", she said, looking at Ponyboy, remembering how he asked her to come see Johnny. " S'okay I understand", he replied, straining to look at her and then Marcia.

Marcia smiled. "Actually I did come to visit…with Randy, but they said only family was allowed.…so we left", she admitted shyly. Two-bit rolled his eyes. "How is ol' Randy?", he asked crisply. "Oh, I wouldn't know…we broke up right before he left.…said he didn't want me to waste my time waitin' for him", she stated in a matter of fact way.

Two-bit stood a little taller and straightened his jacket. Marcia caught his action and blushed. Two-bit cleared his throat and spoke, wanting to test the attention he was getting from Marcia. "So Cherry, what about you, you seein' anyone?", he asked, slyly, leaning against his car. Marcia frowned.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, I haven't found the right guy yet", she shrugged. Two-bit nodded to Pony, who just looked away. The silence was awkward, Cherry nudged Marcia. "Well we should get back to the movie.…it was nice seein' you guys", Cherry called out, waiving into the car. "Take care Johnny….see you at school Ponyboy", Marcia said, following Cherry out.

Two-bit slid back into the car, looking over Johnny, to Ponyboy. "Looks like she's available Pony", he snickered. Johnny smiled, everyone knew Ponyboy had a crush on Cherry…at one time. Ponyboy shook his head, remembering how Cherry ignored him at school and only talked to him in private, or at places where it wouldn't be such a big deal. "Naw Two-bit, I don't think so.…she's not my type" , Pony replied with a sigh, turning his attention back to the movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay the results were unanimous; no Cherry and Pony…they will end up as friends though. I'm glad, that would have been really hard to write. There is a sweet greaser girl out there somewhere for our Ponyboy, I just know it. Did you get the couple I plan to put together? I hope so.

REVIEWERS: You guys are so amazing, not only did you get me to 100, you shot me past 120. To: ivy45663(hugs.….for reviewing all the previous chapters), Kawaii-ChibiKai, WhoaaReally53, SamSammySamantha, Maddiecake, iheartponyboy33, outsiderslover93 and TheBee'sKnees(welcome)….I'm totally speechless.…I'm so appreciative…you have no idea. My biggest thanks.…now help me get to 200(just kidding). Thank you, I truly mean it!


	22. VISITS

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 22

VISITS

Johnny had his surgery the following week. He spent nine days in the hospital.….but not on Maggie's floor, so she made it a point to check up on him every chance she got. She spent her breaks and lunches with him and snuck the entire gang up there, when she knew the other nurses wouldn't notice.

The operation was long and intricate, the surgeon had to trim the scar tissue away, then repair the damaged ligament and tendons and reset his fingers, so they would lay straight…..the results, if any, wouldn't be known for sometime.

The seasons had now changed from late summer to early fall. Johnny sat out on the front porch, waiting for Ponyboy to come home from school. His arm was bandaged and splinted, resting in a sling that painfully cut into Johnny's scarred right shoulder.….no matter what kind of padding Maggie used. He shifted a bit, to get more comfortable.

Since their outing to the movie theatre a few weeks ago, Johnny was becoming a little more confident. Although, he only truly felt comfortable hiding in the 'safety' of the front porch or a car, he knew he had to start facing the world eventually.

Starting a few days after Johnny got home from the hospital, Pony would take him for a walk through the neighborhood, after school.The farthest they had got, was around the block; today they were going to try for two blocks.

"Wow, everything's so different", Pony commented, noting the row of now well-kept houses they were passing. "You're not kiddin'.…look", he exclaimed, as they stopped right in front of his former home.

The outside was freshly painted, the broken widows and doors, replaced, the garbage that cluttered the front porch and lawn was gone, and even the crumbling front steps were repaired. Johnny caught a glimpse of a young mother pushing her son on a swing in the back yard.

"Can I help you boys?", she asked, scooping her little boy up and walking to the front yard. Johnny started to feel self conscious as the mother and son got closer, he instinctively held the up-turned collar of his denim jacket against his neck.

"No Ma'am…we were taking a walk…and um…he used to live here", Pony explained, before Johnny could find the courage to get any words out. The lady smiled knowingly. "You must be Johnny", she stated. He nodded slightly. "Your name was carved on the bedroom door", she added, noticing his confusion.

Johnny cringed, remembering the beating he got when his father found out what he had done to the door. She looked at him for a minute, he started to get uncomfortable. "I read about you in the newspaper.…that was very noble, what you did", she complimented, recognizing him form his picture. She eyed his wheelchair. "I'm sorry for your…misfortune", she added sadly.

He nodded and looked down. The lady smiled. "I think I have some things that belong to you", she stated heading for the front door. "Come Samuel" , she called her little boy. But when he didn't come, she hurried into the house, returning promptly with a small shoe box. "Most of these were in the cubbie hole in your closet, the others were in the attic", she said placing the box gently on Johnny's lap.

Ponyboy opened the lid, revealing a miserably small amount of items; a yellow rubber ball, probably belonging to a set of jacks, one old baseball card, a few marbles, a pair of little blue baby booties.…and a picture of a very young Mrs. Cade holding infant Johnny, the only picturehe had ever seen, with him and his mother.

"I wasn't sure if this was yours, it was shoved deep in the cubbie...it looked to old and ragged to belong to someone your age", the woman stated, pulling a filthy, floppy teddy bear from behind her back. Johnny smiled. She held the teddy bear out, Johnny lifted his arm, but he still couldn't grasp, so Pony took the bear and laid it into the shoe box. "Thank you Ma'am", Johnny replied, before they headed for home.

"So, is that your teddy bear, Johnnycake?", Ponyboy asked teasingly. Johnny chuckled. "No...I found it in the gutter when I was about five. I brought it home and put it in the cubbie and forgot about it", he answered, intentionally forgetting to tell the whole story.

As Pony pushed him along, Johnny began to remember the importance of the teddy bear...

_It all started one day...when little Johnny Cade was barely five years old. He was walking home from the grocery store with his mother. She was more than a block ahead of him, sreaming at the top of her lungs, for him to catch up._

_He was known for dawdling, occasionally...he liked to watch the birds fly and the squirrels play. Today his slowness was not of his own fault...it was hard walking in shoes that were two sizes too small._

_Johnny'smother was almost gone from his sight now. He slowed down a bit, already knowing the way home, by heart. Johnny walked along the curb, trying to keep his balance, when his slipped; landing in the gutter next to this old tattered teddy bear. __He picked it up and headed home._

_Proud of his new toy, little Johnny showed it to his parents as soon as he got home. Furious at his son for bringing garbage home, Johnny's father slapped him across the face, threw the bear in the trash can, and sent him to his room, with no supper._

_Johnny snuck out of bed that night and dug the teddy bear out of the trash can. He took it to the bathroom and washed it off as best he could, then brought it to his room and placed it deep inside the cubbie...knowing that if his father ever saw that bear again, Johnny would get the beating of his life._

The bear had helped a young Johnny get through some real tough times. When the the beatings and fights got really bad, Johnny would hide in his closet and pull the bear out, for comfort. That was before he had any friends...before he had the safe haven of the Curtis house.

--------------------------------------------------------------

When Johnny first spoke of the visiting Dally's grave, no one knew how to answer. Johnny's emotional state as well as his phyical condition were still very fragile, they gang always worried that just bringing up Dally would cause a setback in Johnny's recovery...but it was Dally's birthday, and Johnny wanted to go.

The fallen leaves crunched under the weight of their feet. Darry helped Ponyboy push Johnny up the uneven hill, a task harder then they had expected.

The stone was cold, grey and flat to the ground...not granite looking and beautiful, like the largeheadstone Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had. There were no pictures etched into the stone, just a simple crucifix and the words 'Dallas Winston Oct.11, 1946-Mar.7, 1966'.

Two-bit was the first to salute their fallen friend. He popped open a beer bottle and poured the contents over the grave. "Happy Birthday Dal", he snickered.

Darry kneeled down and dug as small hole, placing the flowers Maggie had so lovingly potted, into the ground.

Soda laid a penny on a corner of the stone. "That's for luck, Buddy", he whispered into the wind.

Steve bent down and stuck a ticket stub into the grass...it was from the last movie they had seen together.

Ponyboy tossed an opened, stale pack of Lucky Strikes onto the stone, he hadn't smoked a single cigarette since Johnny came home.

Johnny touched his neck. "Ponyboy?", he called."Are you sure Johnny?", Pony asked.

They all stared at Johnny with a look of both admiration and shock. He nodded slightly. "Christopher's the patron saint of travelers...I ain't plannin' on goin' nowhere", he chuckled softly. "...figured Dally could use it more than me".

Pony bent down and laid the chain over the flowers, the pendant dangling in the breeze. "Be safe Dally...where ever you are", Johnny stated, in a voice sounding much stronger then it usually did.

In this place, Dallas Winston would never again be desribed as a Greaser or hood; here, he was just a person...a person who died before he had the chance to really live.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you didn't think this chapter was too cheesey. I just wanted to show how important the Curtis' are to Johnny and how they've all moved on from Dallas' death. It was intended to close out some storylines, so we can move ahead.

REVIEWERS: ivy45663, Maddiecake and WhoaaReally53, thank you so much for the reviews...I'm so glad you're still interested in this story. I hope I haven't lost any readers...please let me know how you feel about this story.


	23. GIVING THANKS

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 23

GIVING THANKS

Johnny's been going to physical therapy for about a month now, making great strides along the way. His right hand was getting stronger, he was able to move his fingers and wrist a little more, and with the help of a brace, he was beginning to feed himself; the next hurdle…re-learning how to write. He was also gaining some movement in his shoulders, but for now, even the slightest shrug caused a lot of pain as the scars stretched and pulled.

His asthma like symptoms were now controlled with inhaled medications during the day and a breathing treatments before bed and first thing in the morning…no more oxygen. The therapist was also working with Johnny to strengthen his back muscles so he could eventually graduate to a more comfortable, less restricting back brace.

Johnny was also doing great in his studies, so good, he was quickly passing up Ponyboy. With Wes' help, Johnny was making the best grades of his life. Conventional school, was always difficult for him…being picked on and ridiculed. Johnny had trouble concentrating and being quite and shy the teachers and students made him think he was stupid.…Wes knew he wasn't and made sure Johnny knew that too.

"Our last assignment before the holiday Johnny", Wes said looking through his briefcase. "Do you guys have any extra paper?", he asked, realizing he forgot to repack his briefcase last night. "Ponyboy's probably got some in his room", Johnny answered truthfully.

Wes glanced from the stairs to a sleeping Two-bit on the couch, then he looked back at Johnny and laughed. "Sorry", Johnny stated, breaking into a smile. It was so easy to forget about he wheelchair, when they were sitting at the table, Wes was just a regular guy. "I think there's one of Pony's old notebooks on the bookcase in my room", Johnny added.

Wes came back with the old composition book, he opened the front cover. "Wow A-plus, Ponyboy's a smart kid, huh?", Wes stated, questioningly. "Yeah", Johnny answered, curious about what was written on the pages. Wes tore a blank sheet out of the back of the book and started with the lesson.

Wes left a little early, he was preoccupied today, because he planned on proposing to his girlfriend this weekend, and history lessons were the last thing on his mind.

Johnny was having trouble paying attention too, he really wanted to know what Ponyboy wrote that gave him such a good grade. He vaugely remembered Ponyboy telling him about a composition he had to write for school...but that was early in his hospital stay and Johnny was heavily medicated.

"You need anything else Johnnycake….wanna go watch some tv?", Two-bit asked, collecting the lunch plates. "No, I'm good", Johnny answered, eyeing the composition book.

" 'Kay, I'll be cleanin' the kitchen if ya need me", Two-bit repiled. Johnny smiled. Taking care of Johnny during the day, seemed to bring out a great deal of responsibility in Two-bit.

Johnny took a deep breath and pulled the composition book toward him. He fumbled with the cover, trying to open it…finally hooking his finger underneath and lifting the cover over. His eyes scanned the page; "_When I stepped out…."._

"….Johnny…Johnnycake, you okay? "Two-bit asked concernedly. "I been callin' you.…". Johnny, who had been staring into space, looked over at Two-bit. "Yeah…just a little tired maybe", Johnny answered with a yawn. "I'll get you into bed then", Two-bit said, taking a hold of the chair handles.

Johnny nodded slightly, "…but first, I need you to do something for me.…".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanksgiving day at the Curtis' was anything but typical. The boys usually spent the day with Two-bit and his family. This year, Darry was determined to give his 'family' a traditional Thanksgiving, something they hadn't had since their parents died, almost two years before...and something Johnny rarely had.

Most of the memories he had of Thanksgiving, consisted of his parents fighting, a beating or two from his dad and an turkey tv dinner. After that, he would sneak over to the Curtis' where Mrs. Curtis would be waiting for him with a warm plate of food and an equally warm hug.

Steve would stay home for as long as he could. He knew when his old man started to ride him about not going out for the football team, he'd head over to the Curtis house.

Maggie should have been spending Thanksgiving with her family, but she decided to work instead, staying late to make sure all of her patients got a special dinner.

She made it a point to get to the house extra early, putting the turkey in the oven before getting Johnny ready for the day...the rest was up to the boys.

Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy bustled around the kitchen while Johnny sat at the table, and read the directions out of the cookbook.

Unfortunately, things did not come out as planned. "I don't remember Mom's stuffin' tastin' like this", Pony complained as he wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah and this gravy is sure lumpy", Soda added, pulling a blobby spoon out of the gravy boat.

"What do I look like, a short order cook?", Darry yelled in an annoyed tone. "Whadda 'bout you Johnnycake...what's wrong with your food?", he asked sarcastically.

Johnny's eyes widened. "I-I just need someone to cut my turkey", he replied innocently.

Darry smiled and sighed. "Sorry Johnny...I forgot", he apologized, and proceeded to cut the food.

Steve and Two-bit came in together carrying two large packages of food. "My mom had left-overs...thought you guys might like some", he said, chuckling as he noticed the relatively untouched food still on the table.

Steve and Two-bit sat down and joined the group, unpacking the food and sharing it with the others. Darry laughed at a joke Two-bit told, he looked at they guys around the table...it may not have been a traditional Thanksgiving...but it was definitly memorable.

------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it was short, but I needed to hint at a major plot point. Oh, and just what are our dear Johnny and Two-bit up to?

QUESTION: Does anyone know what winters in Oklahoma are like? I live in the northern midwest...and it's cold and snowy here.

REVIEWERS: Ch.21 reviewers; SamSammySamantha, pyroJoe(welcome) and iheartponyboy33, thanks so much, I'm always thrilled to get reviews.

Ch.22: ivy45663, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, TheBee'sKnees, WhoaaReally53, SamSammySamantha, iheartponyboy33, outsiderslover93 and Maddiecake, you guys are sooooo wonderful, thanks for the kind words and thoughts...they mean so much.


	24. ONE LOVE

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 24

ONE LOVE

"Mr. Curtis, you'll be partnered with Miss Baker", Mr. Preston called out from the front of the classroom. The science fair wasn't for three more months, but partners were assigned now, so the students could find a theme, and work on their project.

The petite strawberry blonde, with deep blue eyes, looked over her right shoulder and smiled shyly at the young man behind her. Pony smiled back and she turned away quickly.

He didn't know much about this girl, just that her name was Carolyn or Carrie for short, she was fourteen and she was very shy.…she was mighty pretty too.

Carrie wasn't a Soc, or a greaser for that matter.…she lived on the east side of town, in a modest home. She was the youngest of five children…she had four older brothers. She had two loving parents, her father was a saleman and her mother a part-time secretary. Carrie was a very good student and an accomplished ballet dancer. She also had a serious secret crush on one…Ponyboy Curtis.

"Mr. Preston, I was wondering if Johnny could help with the project. I know he wont be able to be here for the presentation.…but he'd still get graded on the project, right?", Ponyboy offered with a smile.

Mr. Preston nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea Ponyboy. It's very hard to give a home-bound student a high science grade, when he's not here to do the lab work", Mr. Preston smiled then nodded to the door. "It's fine with me, but you'd better ask your partner if it's okay with her".

Pony looked behind him to see Carrie walking out of the room. "Thank you Sir", he replied, running after her. "Hey Carrie, wait up", Pony called.

Carrie turned slowly. "Hi Ponyboy", she said quietly. "Listen, me and Mr. Preston were just talkin' and we thought it'd be a good idea to let Johnny Cade into our group.…ya know, so he could bring up his grade….he's missin' all the lab work….", Pony stumbled through the sentence. "If it's alright with you", he added.

Carrie gave Pony a little grin. "Of course, that'll be fine", she answered sweetly. Ponyboy bit his lip. "You'd hafta come to my house though.…it's still hard for Johnny to get out to some places", he explained. It wasn't exactly hard to get Johnny out of the house, it was more difficult to get him into places…most of these places weren't accessible.

"Sure, I understand.…just tell me where and when.…", she replied, when the second bell rang. "701 Maple street…um…tomorrow, after supper", he called, jogging to his history class.

"701 Maple street, tomorrow after supper", she repeated to herself as she dreamily walked down the hall to her next class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glory Ponyboy, you should invite girls over more often…I've never seen you clean so much", Darry joked as he finished dinner. Pony frowned and continued to dust.

"Are you sure 'bout this Pony? I mean, I ain't never been good at science.…and I cant exactly help with the work", Johnny said, nervously.

"Yeah I'm sure. It'll be fun Johnnycake", Pony replied excitedly, patting Johnny on the arm.

The doorbell rang, Soda playfully pushed Pony out the way, and reached the door first. "You must be Carolyn", Soda greeted, extending his hand. She nodded.

"Yes, but you can call me Carrie", she said quietly. "Well Carrie, I'm Sodapop Curtis but you can call me Soda", he said, sporting a dashing smile.

Soda walked Carrie into the dining room. "This is our older brother Darrel and his girlfriend Maggie….and you already know Ponyboy and Johnny", he said introducing the group, they all shook hands in greeting.

Carrie looked at Johnny and smiled. "Not officially, but I've heard about you", she stated, referring to Johnny and lastly offering her hand to him. Johnny looked down, embarrassed, hoping Carrie knew of him as the boy who helped save those kids from the burning church, and not the boy who killed Bob Sheldon.

Maggie and Darry cleaned off the table, so the kids could work. Pony and Carrie did most of the talking, Johnny only spoke when spoken to, which was usually how it worked. He watched intently as the two interacted; the way Ponyboy smiled at Carrie, the way Carrie looked at Pony.

Johnny was never comfortable around girls, especially really pretty ones, except for Maggie…but that was different. He had always wished he was more like Pony; handsome, outgoing , self-confident…someone a girl would want to go out with.

Johnny looked down at the opened textbook in front of him and pretended to read the page. He glanced at his hands then at the side of his wheelchair and sighed; _'that's not likely to happen now', _he thought sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what'd she say man?", Johnny asked as Pony pushed him out of the bathroom and lifted him into bed. Pony looked around the room, Maggie had just left to get something..

"She said yes…we're goin' to the Dingo on Saturday", he whispered excitedly. Johnny smiled and nodded.

Maggie walked back in and cleared her throat. "Just what are you boys up to?", she asked, referring to their whispering. "Nothing", they answered in unison. Maggie giggled and returned to filling Johnny's medication cups.

" 'Night Johnny…we'll talk in the morning'", Pony said, running into Darry in the doorway. " "Night kiddo", he said, kissing the top of Ponyboy's head.

Darry walked into the room. "Sleep tight Johnnycake", he said, tousling Johnny's hair. " 'Night Dar", Johnny replied with a smile.

Johnny watched as Darry walked toward the door, stopping to place his arm around Maggie's waist. He whispered something into her ear, she threw her head back and giggled, blushing as Darry left.

When she turned around, Maggie noticed Johnny's face was as red as hers. She gave him an embarrassed smile, then walked over to administer his medication.

"Maggie, you love Darry?", he asked quietly, between sips of medication and water. Maggie nodded. "Yeah Johnny, I think I do", she replied happily.

"Good", he said quietly, as she began to undress him. Maggie noticed, he looked like he wanted to say something else. "Ponyboy likes Carrie", he blurted. Maggie smiled. "That's nice", she replied, applying the special cream to his torso, chest and neck. "They're gonna go on a date, to the Dingo, on Saturday", he added.

"Oh yeah?", she commented, refastening his back brace, and buttoning up his pajama shirt. "Yeah. Everybody's got someone; Pony has Carrie, Darry has you, Soda has Sandy, Steve has Evie and even Two-bit has someone.…he and Marcia have been datin' over a month now", he continued.

Maggie nodded as she tucked Johnny in and sat down on the side of the bed, propping his still healing left hand on a pillow. "Maggie?", he called softly. "Hmm?", she questioned, her eyes meeting his. "Do you think I'll ever find a girl who could love me?", he asked truthfully.

"Of course", Maggie answered hastily, before the weight of his question began to register. "Any girl would be lucky to have you, Johnny", she added, her eyes misting a little. She didn't expect to be asked that question and she definitely didn't expect it to affect her the way that it did.

" 'Cause…um…well, I ain't never gonna be able to take care of myself on my own, right?", he asked pleadingly. "Probably not", she whispered, sadly. "And Dr. Franklin said I'm never gonna be a dad…I mean be able to make a baby", he stated quietly, his tears dangerously close to spilling over his lower lids.

Maggie sighed heavily and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Johnny maybe you should talk to Dr. Franklin about this", she offered. Johnny looked away, he didn't want her to see him cry. "No, that's okay….I was just wonderin' what a girl would think", he replied, sadly.

Maggie smiled at being called a 'girl'. "You know what I think Johnny?", she asked, raising her brow. Johnny looked back at her, anxiously waiting her answer. "I think there is one true love for every person. And when the time is right, you will find that somebody", she stated, running her thumb over the scar on his left cheek, brushing a fallen tear away.

Johnny gave a small smile. "You get some sleep now, Sweetie", Maggie ordered, brushing Johnny's bangs away and kissing his forehead. " 'Kay…thanks Maggie", he whispered, tiredly. Maggie walked out, turning the light off, but leaving the door opened a crack, in case Johnny needed anything.

Johnny closed his eyes and sighed. For the first time, in a very long while, he had hope.…hope that one day, he'd find that one true love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes this was a little sappy, but I hope you liked it any way. Next chapter is the last chapter.…followed by the epilogue chapters that will be up sometime next week when I get back from vacation. Chapter 25 should be up tomorrow or the next day.

QUESTION: About the epilogue.…I know in the book Sodapop dies in Vietnam….I don't want to kill him off, but I'll let you decide. Please review with your suggestion.

1) Soda dies, like in the book

2)Soda lives and comes back a hero

3)Soda lives, but comes home an injured hero(not seriously injured)

REVIEWERS: You guys are so wonderful, more huggles for all of you. To Maddiecake, WhoaaReally53, outsiderslover93, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, SamSammySamantha, iheartponyboy33, and TheBee'sKnees, thank you all so much.


	25. INTO THE SUNSET

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 25

INTO THE SUNSET

"C'mon Johnny, just a few more feet to the door", Ponyboy coaxed his best friend, smiling as he did it.

"I don't think I can make it any farther Ponyboy", Johnny gasped, his aching arms, trembling with effort.

"For crissake Pon, he's trying so hard...give him a break", Soda exclaimed, running up behind Johnny, ready to help him. Johnny glanced up a little and smiled. "Don't you dare touch those handles Sodapop", Ponyboy scolded. "You can do it Johnny, I know you can".

"I got it Soda, thanks", Johnny whispered, pushing three more times, and finally arriving at the threshold. Johnny smiled proudly, looking up as he wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his shakey hand.

Ponyboy smiled back and nodded. "See I told you", he bragged. "You nearly made it across the entire house this time Johnny".

Johnny nodded slightly, to pained to talk…but happy...very, very happy. Three weeks ago Johnny didn't even have enough strength to grasp the wheels, now he was pushing himself across the room. It was slow, difficult and very painful, each push caused shooting pains throughout his right hand and both of his shoulders, but it was worth it.

It was now late spring, about two months since the first anniversary of the fire and Dally's death. The progress Johnny made in therapy was remarkable, for how badly his hands were damaged, it was amazing he could even use them at all. Johnny had regained sixty percent use in his right hand and about thirty percent in his left hand. The doctors were pretty sure there was no more room for improvement, but Pony believed Johnny would recover more.…Johnny, on the other hand, was just happy to have come this far.

He was now able to feed himself, write, even pick a few things up; albeit a little messy and clumsy most of the time. The range of motion in his neck also improved, to about forty or so percent. There was also something else Johnny had, that wasn't there before.…a feeling of importance, like he mattered and maybe, just maybe...a little bit of self-confidence.

Some things that used to bother Johnny, just weren't important anymore. He had been through hell and back…and he not only survived, he became stronger because of it...and so did his relationships with his friends.

"What're you standin' there for, Ponyboy? C'mon, were gonna be late for your track meet", Johnny smirked, waiting for Pony to help him down the ramp. Ponyboy chuckled, and turned to take hold of the hadles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ponyboy walked up the front steps a few days later, to find a large yellow envelope laying on the front porch.…it was addressed to him.

"Hey guys, I got something' in the mail", Pony yelled, walking into the house. "It's big".

Darry, Soda and Johnny came in from the kitchen, Pony held up the large envelope. "Who's it from Pon?", Soda asked inquisitively.

Ponyboy shrugged. "I don't know, it's from New York…..Park Pub. ?", he added, becoming more curious.

"Well, aren't ya gonna open it Kiddo?", Darry prodded. Johnny smiled slyly.

Ponyboy ripped open the package with the enthusiasm of a five-year old at Christmas time. He gasped as his old, familiar composition notebook fell out, along with a letter of publication consent.

"They wanna publish my homework?", Pony said confusedly. "What?", Soda asked, pulling the letter from Pony's hand.

"They want to print my story into a book", he reiterated. Darry looked at him oddly. "The composition I wrote for English class last year….about everything that happened that week we…", he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence…not in front of Johnny.

"That's great Pony…but why didn't you tell us you submitted your story to be published?", Darry asked. Pony shrugged. " 'Cause I didn't", he replied honestly.

Johnny looked away and nervously scratched at his head. "Johnny?", Darry called in a fatherly way. "Huh, Dar?", he asked, not looking up.

Pony knelt down next to Johnny. "You did this?", he questioned. Johnny grinned. "I had a little help", he stated quietly. "Why?", Pony asked.

Johnny thought Ponyboy was mad at him, Pony noticed this and smiled before nodding for Johnny to continue. "I-I saw it a couple of months ago…on accident. It was the best thing I ever read…even better than 'Gone With the Wind'…so I had Two-bit send it in", he explained.

Pony moved closer and gave Johnny a gentle hug. "Thanks, man", he whispered.

The touching moment was interrupted by a gasp from Sodapop. "Ten thousand dollars", he screamed, still holding on to the letter. "And compensation for all books that are sold", he added.

Pony stood up. "Can I Darry, please?", he asked excitedly. Darry put both hands on his brothers shoulders. "If you promise me one thing…you'll use that money to go to college", he bargained.

Pony smiled. "You got yourself a deal", he declared, with a handshake as they headed to the table for supper.

"Hurry up guys, you'll miss it", Johnny called from the back porch.

They all hurried outside, still talking and reeling about the news of Ponyboys impending fame as an author. Johnny looked up at them as they stood close to him, silently looking forward, lost in their own thoughts.

There he was, sitting on the back porch, with his three 'brothers'….watching another beautiful, Oklahoma sunset. Sometimes it was for the better and sometimes it was for the worse…but Johnny Cade knew the actions of the last year had touched so many people.…leaving them all…..FOREVER CHANGED.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay folks.…that's all for the story, the epilogues will be about five chapters, and will be posted sometime next week. I hope you liked it, and judging from the HUGE amount of reviews, I'm pretty sure you did.

I know the very beginning of this chapter may have been a little misleading, but, as much as I would have liked to, miraculously curing Johnny would have been unrealistic….and I wanted to portray Johnny as a determined, strong character who loves life and just happens to be physically handicapped. I hope I did good.….I love my Johnnycake!

REVIEWER'S: Where do I begin? Nine, that's the most I've ever gotten for one chapter…so cool. To Beth Pryor (welcome to my story), Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, ivy45663, yegbb10(welcome as well), WhoaaReally53, Maddiecake, SamSammySamantha, iheartponyboy33, and outsiderslover93.….you guys mean so much to me, without you, this story wouldn't feel so important to me. Thank you all so much!


	26. EPILOGUES 1 2 AND 3

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 26

EPILOGUES 1-4

STEVE RANDLE AND EVIE

Steve graduated high school and worked at the DX until he was drafted in August of 1967, a month after he turned 18. He proposed to Evie the day he got the notice and they were married two weeks later at the courthouse. The wedding was small, witnessed by their parents, siblings and the gang; Sodapop was his best man and Sandy was the Maid of Honor. Evie found out she was pregnant less then a month after Steve left.

Steve and Soda went off to war and fought side by side for over seven months, when a land mine went off on patrol killing three men in their platoon, and severely injuring Steve. He was airlifted to an evac hospital where the amputated his left arm and tried to piece his small intestine back together.

He came home, a few months after Soda did…..addicted to morphine and alcohol. Steve tried his best to keep his addictions from his family and friends, but they knew. Not long after his return home, Evie left Steve after he punched her in the face and threatened her with a knife during one of their fights…all in front of their toddler son; Curtis Steven Randle.

After staying with Sandy and Soda for a few months, Evie went back to Steve. He got himself clean and sober and even found a job, stocking shelves at the local grocery store. Things were looking up for the couple, until the nightmares started again; the stress of family life became just too much for Steve to bare. He turned back to alcohol and drugs, this time getting hooked on the illegal kind and once again, began beating a very pregnant Evie and now little seven year old Curtis.

This time, Evie threw him out, Soda tried to help his best friend, but nothing worked. To make matters worse, Darry and Maggie, along with Johnny alienated Steve and wouldn't go over to Soda's house if he were there.…they didn't want anything to do with an angry drunk who beat his wife and child.

Evie gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who she named Jennifer Ann. A few days after the baby was born, an obviously strung-out Steve, burst into the hospital, demanding to see his daughter. He pushed a nurse and assaulted a doctor before security subdued him and the police took him into custody.

No one heard from Steven Randle for four more years….until one cold winter night in 1979. Evie woke up to the ringing of the phone, eleven year old Curtis stood right next to her as the caller informed her as to what had happened. Steve's body was found behind some seedy hotel, the cause of death, an apparent drug overdose.…he was just thirty years old.

Evie never remarried, she lives alone in the house her and Steve bought right after they were married. She works as a counselor at a shelter for victims of abuse. Curt is divorced with two sons, and Jenny's married with three daughters.

KEITH 'TWO-BIT' MATHEWS AND MARCIA

After loosing one friend and seeing what fighting did to the other, Two-bit Mathews, finally grew up. He gave up fighting in the rumbles and his wayward lifestyle and replaced it with night school. He was the sole daytime caregiver for Johnny once he came home and worked hard at his job, overnights in hotel maintenance.

Two-bit and Marcia began dating seriously in the fall of 1966, they were engaged a year later and married a year after that, once Marcia graduated from college. In April of 1972, Marcia gave birth to the couples only children; Michael Keith and Miranda Louise…..who they affectionately call 'Mickey' and 'Minnie'.

Two-bit quickly worked up the job ladder and became head of maintenance for the entire hotel chain in 1976, without the help of his father-in-law and is currently retired. Marcia graduated college with a teaching degree; a degree she still uses today, more than thirty years later….making her the most loved kindergarten teacher at Adams elementary school. The couple stays in touch with their friends, getting together every week, for Sunday night dinner. They also love traveling and spending time with their three grandchildren.

CHERRY VALENCE AND RANDY ADDERSON

Cherry Valence left Tulsa after graduating in June of 1967 for California, where she was quickly hired as an actress on a popular soap opera. She worked as an actress and model for some years before returning to Tulsa for her fathers funeral in 1973. That's where she caught up with her deceased boyfriends, best friend.

Randy Adderson graduated college in 1970 with a degree in architecture. He returned to Tulsa where he immediately found a job at the most prestigious firm in town. But working there wasn't fulfilling enough, so he joined up, part-time, with a little known contractor and his partner and together the three brought many special projects to life.

Cherry and Randy began dating, not long after her fathers funeral. They became good friend with the gang, due to the marriage of Marcia and Two-bit. The two were married in the spring of 1976 and welcomed two daughters into the world; Sara in 1978 and Kate in 1981. They still live in Tulsa, where they anxiously await the arrival of their first grandchild.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, vacation was crazy.…now I need a vacation from my vacation. But yeah, the kids go back to school in a few days…so then mom gets to rest.

I've missed writing so much. This one was short, but there are things I didn't add, because they would give away some of the 'secrets' of the others in the gang.

REVIEWERS: OMG, you are all soooo sweet. Thank you for reading my story and giving it such wonderful reviews. To: Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, ivy45663, WhoaaReall53, iheartponyboy33, Maddiecake, outsiderslover93, SamSammySamantha, TheBee'sKnees and theultimateoutsider….your praises mean so very much to me…Thank you!


	27. EPILOGUE 4 DARRY

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 27

EPILOGUE 4

DARREL CURTIS AND MAGGIE WILSON

Darry and Maggie were married in the summer of 1967, right before Soda and Steve left for boot camp. It was a large, lavish wedding…something Maggie and Darry didn't necessarily want, but something Mrs. Wilson wanted to do for her only surviving child.

Darry got along very well with his in-laws, they accepted him for who he was and didn't look down upon him because he came from a poor family. Mr. Wilson offered Darry an office position at his company, but Darry declined…he had dreams of starting his own business, Curtis construction.

The couples first child, Darrel Curtis III, was born about a year after the couple was married. With a new baby, Pony still in high school, Johnny, and Soda coming home from the war, their house had now become very crowded…but it wasn't that way for long.

Soda and Sandy got married and moved into the house next door and Ponyboy went off to the University of Oklahoma after that summer….and not a moment too soon. In October of 1970 Maggie gave birth to their second child, Peter John…affectionately named after Maggie's late brother, and Johnny.

The couple worked hard raising their family, and putting two boys through college….Ponyboy was lucky enough to have received scholarships for full tuition, but there were still other expenses like room and board, books, supplies etc, and Johnny's college correspondence classes were costly too, not to mention the ever increasing cost of his care. As soon as Johnny turned eighteen, the state stopped sending foster care checks….but because of his injuries, he was able to collect a moderately summed disability check.

With a lot of hard work and determination…and a little help from his father-in-law, business partner, and brothers, in 1973 Darry's dream was realized…he started his own construction company. This company was the first of it's kind and changed the lives of many, many people.…for the better.

Maggie and Darry welcomed one more child into the family, in April 1974 Lauren Elizabeth was born….the apple of her Daddy's eye. Ponyboy moved out the following year, finding a place of his own…right down the street. Johnny stayed with the family until late 1978, when he moved into an assisted living facility.

Darry still works, today he is the CEO of his company…and multimillion dollar corporation. With their good fortune, the couple added an entire wing to the hospital…The Curtis Burn Care Center. Lauren works as charge nurse on floor five, the critical care unit…under the leadership of the center's head nurse…her mother, Maggie.

Darrel and Pete the couples oldest sons, work with their father at the construction company. Darrel is married with two sons DJ (Darrel John)17 and Andrew 14, both boys are in high school, now. Pete is engaged to his second wife, he has no children. Lauren is married with four children; Kelsey 9, Thomas 8, Hannah 5 and Jordyn 2.

The Curtis' still live on the same block, in the same house. The neighborhood has changed from poor and run down, to upper middle-class and pristine. There are no longer any social boundaries between the north side and south side's of town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's short, but I want the Curtis' to be done separately…ending with Johnny's, who's epilogue will probably be the longest. Sorry about Steve in the last chapter, I just felt that life couldn't be perfect for all of them.

REVIEWERS: iheartponyboy33, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, Maddiecake, SamSammySamantha, WhoaaReally53, Julia(welcome), and outsiderslover93, thanks guys, for all the great reviews.


	28. EPILOGUE 5 SODA

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 28

EPILOGUE 5

SODAPOP CURTIS AND SANDY

Sodapop finished his night classes and earned his diploma by passing his equivalence test. When Steve was drafted in the summer of 1967, Soda followed his best friend to boot camp and Vietnam. He intentionally moved up his draft number so he could serve with Steve.

They served together, until that fateful day, when a landmine injured both Steve and Soda. Steve was hit in the arm and stomach and Soda was hit in the left hip and thigh. Soda's injury, while not life threatening, was pretty severe. His femur was broken and ligaments were torn, and after two surgeries and three months in the hospital, Soda came home. It took him a year and a half to completely recover, but he would always walk with a pronounced limp.…one that would get worse in cold or damp weather.

He stayed with Darry, Maggie, Pony and Johnny, until he and Sandy were married in the summer of 1970. Sandy became pregnant right away, and the couple welcomed a son in March of 1971, Steven Darrel. Soda worked a few odd jobs here and there, but his bad leg always seemed to effect his work. It wasn't until 1973, when Darry started his own company, did Soda finally have a steady full-time job. He started as the sole truck driver for the company, but once the business took off, he became labor foreman and finally vice-president.

Soda and Sandy went through some hard times with, Evie and Curtis living with them from time to time, and then in 1974 when Sandy had a miscarriage and Steven became ill. A severe case of strep throat had developed into rheumatic fever and little Steven had to be admitted to the hospital. He eventually recovered, but the illness caused irreparable heart damage. With Steven getting better and the business doing good, Sandy and Soda decided to try for another child…and in late1976 Samantha Eve was born.

Steven grew up to become a corporate lawyer, his uncle's company as one of his clients. He married Two-bit's daughter Miranda aka 'Minnie' in 1999. The couple have one son and are hoping to increase their family soon, but that will have to wait until Steven recovers from heart surgery to replace his damaged valves.

Samantha is a physical therapist and works at a rehabilitation center that was built by her family's construction company. She has a young son from a previous relationship and is currently engaged to be married this winter.

Family had always been the most important thing for Sodapop Curtis, putting them before anything else. He plans on using his golden years watching his grandchildren grow together with his wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you're all enjoying these, it's a little hard to get the characters stories to fit their personalities.

REVIEWERS: To Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, SamSammySamantha, outsiderslover93, Maddiecake, TheBee'sKnees, and iheartponyboy33 thanks for the great reviews, I really appreciate the feedback….you guys are wonderful.


	29. EPILOGUE 6 PONY

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 29

EPILOGUE 6

PONYBOY CURTIS AND CARRIE

Ponyboy Michael Curtis graduated high school in June of 1970, with his best friend Johnny Cade, by his side.….Pony was valedictorian. He spent the summer working odd jobs, earning enough to buy his own car. He dated Carolyn Baker until he left for college, she stayed in Tulsa, having one more year of high school to complete.

Ponyboy received a full scholarship to the University of Oklahoma, majoring in creative writing and journalism. He worked hard in all of his classes and graduated, with high honors, in the summer of 1974. His first job, after college was a part-time reporter for the local newspaper. Darry's business was just getting off the ground, so Pony spent most of his time working construction with his brothers.

In 1976 Ponyboy rekindled his relationship with Carrie and soon the couple was engaged. Pony lived with Darry and his family until Johnny decided to move to an assisted living facility…a decision that tore the entire family up…especially Ponboy. But Pony made sure Johnny got the best, with the money he earned from the sale of his book, Ponyboy paid for Johnny to stay at Hill House Rehabilitation Center. The three brothers banded together to pay the monthly fee for Johnny's care.

Before Johnny left, Ponyboy and Carrie were married in a simple ceremony at the Curtis family church….Johnny was Ponyboy's best man. The reception was held at the Baker's home…it was also a going away party for Johnny. The center wasn't very far from the newspaper, and Ponyboy went to visit Johnny everyday, after work.

In September of 1979 Carrie and Pony welcomed their first child, a son, John Michael Curtis. Starting at three weeks old, Carrie would meet Ponyboy at work everyday, so Johnny could see his godson.

Life was good for the youngest Curtis, but he soon became bored with writing for the newspaper.…novels were his passion. And with the support of his family and friends, Ponyboy wrote his second book in 1981. It was published in late June of 1982, two weeks after the birth of Cady Anne Curtis.

Pony and Carrie live in a beautiful home on the west side of town, right next door to Johnny. Ponyboy has written fifty plus novels under the pseudonym P.M. Curtis. Carrie still works as administrator at the rehabilitation center that was built by the family's construction company, where she sees her niece Samantha almost every day.

John Michael has taken a different career path and is a star pitcher for a major league baseball team. He's seriously dating his college sweetheart, they plan on getting married someday. Cady just graduated college, majoring in dance…she became the ballerina her mother always aspired to be. She plans on opening her own school of dance, after the wedding.…she's getting married on New Year's Eve 2006.

Ponyboy has the life he'd always dreamed of. And although his first book, The Outsiders, has sold millions of copies; it's his latest book, his first biography.…_Staying Gold; The Johnny Cade Story…._that he most proud of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay there's Ponyboy's story, hope you liked it. I know you're all dying to know what happens to Johnny….but I had to save the best for last. Right?

REVIEWERS: To my awesome reviewers…you guys are soooo great; WhoaaReally53, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, TheBee'sKnees, Maddiecake, ivy45663, SamSammySamantha, The Motorcycle Boy Reigns, theultimateoutsider and iheartponyboy33.…hugs to you all.

P.S. If you like this story, please review.…I only need sixteen more to reach 200.…..200 AAHHHH!


	30. EPILOGUE 7 JOHNNY

**FOREVER CHANGED**

CHAPTER 30

EPILOGUE 7

JOHNNY CADE

You cant help but be inspired by the story of Johnny Cade….born into a poor family, raised by abusive and neglectful parents. A small, timid, baby-faced boy , who's only source of affection came from a group of six boys from the same part of town.

Johnny was the only one in the group without siblings, so he became everybody's younger brother and Ponyboy's best friend. What Johnny lacked in self-confidence and physical strength.…he more than made up for, with his huge heart.

He loved life and he loved his friends and that's what got him through the most difficult time in his life….the aftermath of the church fire. Johnny's will to live was remarkable; he not only survived disfiguring burns and a debilitating back injury, but he helped make the world a better place, for so many people.

With the help of his tutor Wes, Johnny became a B student…doing so well, he was able to return to Will Rogers high school in the latter part of his senior year, for two of his six classes…after some renovations were made to the building. He graduated in June of 1970, receiving his diploma right before his best friend Ponyboy.

In the fall of that same year, he enrolled in correspondence courses at the University of Oklahoma, majoring in social work. Johnny saw how hard Darry was working to start his own business, so halfway through his freshman year, Johnny picked up some business courses. In late 1973, Darry, Soda, Pony and Johnny pooled their money together to start Curtis and Cade construction company.

After graduating in 1974, Ponyboy came back home, where he got a job at the local newspaper. Johnny worked closely with Darry as his business partner. The shed in the backyard was turned into a home office, so Johnny could work from the house. He also worked at the community center three nights a week, counseling children who were victims of abuse. Johnny, who had always been quiet and shy.…and still was, found it easier to talk to small children. They didn't judge him or pity him, they were calmed by his soft, caring voice and comforted, knowing he understood what they were going through.

Unfortunately, Johnny's health issues continued to hold him back. He was hospitalized five times for pneumonia and other infections, which wasn't uncommon, given his lung and other physical issues, but took it's toll on his already fragile body.….and there were two more failed surgical attempts to improve the movement in his left hand.

Johnny once again prevailed, but was saddened at how his medical conditions were affecting his 'family'. Darry and Pony were busy with the company, Soda had his own family to take care of and Maggie was super busy with her job and caring for three young children and Johnny.

Johnny felt guilty, so in early 1978, when Dr. Franklin told Johnny he needed another back surgery, on that would be very painful and require a long recovery time, Johnny agreed, and decided to move to an assisted living facility after the surgery. The gang half-heartedly agreed, but only after Johnny promised to move back home, once he was well enough. That turned out to be one of the best decisions, Johnny had ever made.

While at Hill House, Johnny met a petite, twenty year-old Occupational therapy student named, Rachel. She took an immediate liking to him, spending most of her free time talking with him, and they became very good friends.

It was over a year and a half before Johnny could come home, Christmas of 1979. Rachel became a familiar face around the Curtis house, and Johnny found himself falling in love. That made him nervous, he had never been in love before and he was still quite shy around her. Johnny convinced himself it would never work; she was eight years younger than him and came from a large, middle class family.…how could someone like her, be in love with him?

But Rachel was in love too, so on Valentine's day 1980, she turned the tables and proposed to Johnny. He protested, bringing up his physical limitations, his need for constant care, his inability to father children. Rachel didn't care, she wanted to be with him.…finally, Johnny accepted and four months later, to the day, the couple was married.

Johnny and Rachel lived with the Curtis' until there own, fully accessible home, was finished. In 1981, Johnny and Rachel decided to try to adopt a baby, but they were met with much resistance. No agencies would even consider placing a child in a home with a disabled parent.

Heartbroken, the couple tried fostering a child, but they were declined as well….until one day at work, Rachel was talking to a colleague about an orphaned boy who brought to the center. His name was David, he was six years old and walked with leg braces and crutches, the result of a neurological birth defect.

Rachel and Johnny instantly fell in love with the boy, and with help from a few outside sources, David was allowed to live with the Cade's; he was accepted immediately, by all of his 'cousins', as one of the gang. In the fall of 1982, his adoption was finalized.

A few years later, at a visit to Dr. Franklin, Rachel asked if there was any way the couple could try a new procedure she had read about….to try to have a baby of their own.

The couple endured four years of fertility treatments, before they got the results they were looking for….positive. At 2:04pm on August 28, 1990, Abigail(Abigail means fathers joy) Faith Cade was born; weighing in at 8lbs. 2oz, black hair, dark brown eyes.…the spitting image of her father.

Darry and Johnny still work side by side, every day, as business partners. Cade and Curtis construction specialize in building affordable, accessible housing and renovating old structures. Rachel and Carrie run the Cade Rehabilitation center downtown, where David works in administration. He's happily married to his high school sweetheart, who is pregnant with their first child.

The group is all gathered, at the Cade house, to celebrate Abbey's sixteenth birthday. Johnny cant remember ever feeling so proud as he watches his little girl walk into the backyard of her surprise party.

Her eyes twinkle as she finds her parents. She runs up and thanks them, hugging her mother tightly. She gently sits on her fathers lap and lays her head on his shoulder.…"I love you Daddy", she whispers into his ear. Johnny smiles…..and those four words make everything he's ever been through, all worth it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There it is(sobs). See, Johnny ends up happy...I hope it was worth the wait.

I want to personally thank all of my loyal readers and especially my reviewers for making this story so special: Beth Pryor, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, iheartponyboy33, Maddiecake, TheBee'sKnees, WhoaaReally53, outsiderslover93, Megan(welcome), and SamSammySamantha...I really appreciate all of the support and wonder comments you have given me...I will miss you guys (until the next story)...thank you all, very much!


End file.
